Strange and Beautiful
by Marie.Arts
Summary: A story of obsession and its consequences. 'I would have to take her, just as Hades stole Persephone.' darkdraco/sweethermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange and Beautiful**  
>Enjoy! All questions will be answered if you just private message me!<br>JK OWNS ALL I OWN NOTHING/p  
>Thank you to my beta: Frozen Raspberries.<p>

''I've been watching your world from afar, I've been trying to be where you are,''

Draco walked down the corridor – unseen by anyone- his robes billowing behind him in the cold, brisk air. His hands were stuffed deep inside his pockets playing with the change left from the butterbeer I had bought yesterday and his was face concocted into a bitter smirk. It was an unforgiving winters day at Hogwarts, the snow fall had begun early this year as if in trepidation for the mysterious and dismal events ahead for its students. Draco had always felt he was on the inside. He had always had a certain advantage, whether it be blood status, wealth or intelligence. He however had never really tasted the sweetness of success it had always been marred. He had been following her since lunch in the great hall (God I had a problem, me Draco Malfoy following some girl around?). Hermione turned around for about the third time today - sensing someone behind her. Malfoy had become somewhat a master at remaining hidden and swiftly stepped into the shadows his black robes and pale complexion blending into the darkness. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw nothing as she quickly continued towards the library.

He caught up easily, taking advantage of his long legs. No-one was to be seen, it was a Friday night and most of the students were in their common rooms partying or whatever it is teenagers do these days. Not his Hermione though, she was off researching. he forgot what it was this time... Oh yes! he had heard her talking to Harry about researching abuse committed to mythical creatures and how she wanted to talk to McGonagall about charity work. She was such a good doer... He saw it as pointless, why do something for the good of someone else?

Draco was always a solitary child and therefore he found it difficult to sympathise with the witch's need to help and provide for pathetic or helpless beings. While he did have Crabb and Goyle to assist him with his mischievous antics over the years he still felt his soul was isolated. Perfectly bolted up. Except when he was with her. It was an incredibly addictive feeling, one he sought out that very night.

His smirk grew wider as he entered the library and she tripped on one of the table legs. "Clumsy girl" He chuckled internally. Draco stepped carefully knowing that just one creak would give him away. Hermione softly whispered "Alohomora" at the locked door to the restricted section and entered shutting the door behind her. He soundlessly followed and whispered "Colloportus" locking the door behind him. He had to talk to her, He just had to! This obsession, this addiction was overriding everything. He had spent the entire four months following her even though it all started back in fourth year. Draco thought back to the first time he thought of her as something other than just a mudblood...

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the bathroom having followed Draco after his explosive argument with Snape in the library<p>

* * *

><p>He stared into the mirror studying the bruises marking his face. Lucius was a merciless father and had punished him for losing three quidditch matches this year. On top of that He had also failed Bellatrix's occulemency test. Malfoy frantically tried to heal his cut lip, but failed seeing as his family constantly focused on dark spells that inflicted pain rather than remove it. He whimpered remembering his father's words.<p>

"I'm very disappointed in you Draco- you disgrace the Malfoy name."

"Draco?"

He turned seeing Hermione with her hair in a curly bronze mess. Her face, usually a pretty pale with small pink lips, looked confused and upset as she studied his injured expression.

"Are you alright?" she asked, eyes wide like open books: scrutinising him.

"I'm fine." he snapped, turning on the tap and splashing his face. The cold water pattered onto the marble floor deafening them both in the silence.

"No you're not," she started softly before her face hardened and she exclaimed bossily "who did this to you?"

"None of your business, is it? Mudblood.'' he said coldly, he desperately wanted to be alone. All this attention to him in such a vulnerable state made his insides clench with embarrassment. He tried to remember the healing spell once more holding the wand near his face.

"It's Episkey by the way'' she murmured. He turned around from his stance of staring into the mirror and glared at her.

"Thanks." He said not knowing how to react to ... help?

"Let me do it." Her kindness was never ending.  
>She waved her wand once and flicked it gently "Episkey" Her eyes smiled and danced across his features as she watched the magic heal the cut on his lip and the bruises across his face.<p>

He stared at her in wonder; maybe Granger wasn't so bad after all...

Merlin, I'm pathetic he thought

He smirked at the memory and stepped out from behind a book shelf.

"Hello Hermione," he said boldly.

She gasped.

Thanks for reading guys. Please review and follow this story there's going to be many more chapters and longer than this!


	2. Chapter 2

**-AN-**

OMG I love all of you, you, you beautiful people! Thank you for reviewing: cosmoGirl666 , L and misa for eternity and UntalentedArtist- You made me smile the most , I laughed at my mistake *Lucius Malfoy*

And trust me guys he's going to be very dark.

If I get at least _**one**_ review for this chapter I'll post chapter 3 – Which I promise will be much longer.

_-I OWN NOTHING, JK owns all harry potter-_

* * *

><p>She gasped.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she said, alarmed.

"I could ask you the same question." I smirked and lounged against the bookcase. She looked so innocent and naive, It was as if I were to merely reach out and touch her, she would have broken.

"I'm doing some research, if you must know." She replied pompously.

"Tssk, in the restricted section, and you're meant to be head girl. I'm disappointed." I tutted, fake disapproval saturated my voice.

"Well, why are you here?" she retorted. _Wouldn't you like to know, darling?_

"I have some...business to attend to.'' My eyes glinted mysteriously.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, Malfoy, but there's no one here but you and me." She said, as if suddenly noticing the current situation.

"The business is with you, Granger." I stepped closer –invading her personal space.

"Me?" She murmured her eyes wide and frightened.

"Yes, you. I was thinking, how about we skip class together tomorrow?" I smirked, my stance was mocking although deep down I was desperately hoping she said yes.

"You must be joking, I wouldn't go anywhere with you, ferret" she snapped, her brown eyes flickered with repulsion. Anger flared through me like poison._ -Careful granger-_ her eyes were now scanning the book shelf – searching for the right volume. She grabbed a thick tawny coloured book and strode away from me. _Playing hard to get are we Hermione? _I followed her to the desk where she sat and just stared at her. I stood rigidly and held my ground.

_Ten minutes later _

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop looking at me." She said, still reading the blasted book.

"Why? I'm not doing anything wrong." My lip curled with my reply, one of my slim blonde brows raised slightly.

She glared at me, obviously thinking of some clever retort and failing she stood from her wooden chair.

"I think I'll just go to bed now'' she sighed and picked up 'magical creatures and injury' and took one last look at my pale, pointed features and wave of electric blonde hair, before walking towards the door.

"It's locked."

She nodded once and used her wand before leaving.

_Malfoys always get what they want._

'You can't escape me, princess. It's only a matter of time.'

**Review! Pleeaaaasseeeee .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's the third chapter ,**

**Enjoy! And please review... TWO REVIEWS please for chapter 5, **

**I just need to edit it, :)**

**I OWN NOTHING, JK OWNS ALL. **

**-Recap-**

**She nodded once and used her wand before leaving. **

_**Malfoys always get what they want.**_

'**You can't escape me, princess. It's only a matter of time.'**

-Hermione POV-

My eyes flew open. They blurred then tried to focus as I stared into the darkness of my room. Someone was here. The room was freezing from the open window, _funny i swear that was closed before? ,_I clutched my blanket to my icy pyjamas and squinted my eyes. My senses were on overload as I sat up and tried to fumble for the light switch, a creak came from the opposite side of the room, I jumped fear washing over me. _Hermione where's your Gryffindor bravery?_

'W-Who's there?' I croaked my voice dry from the long night. I tried to sound unafraid.

Silence.

I grabbed my wand from the nightstand

'Lumos' I whispered and slid out of my bed, I tread around my room, holding the glow like a muggle torch, seeing nothing but my usual Gryffindor decor. I quirked my brow, _I guess it was my mind playing tricks on me. _

I climbed back into bed and lay awake for what seemed like hours,

_What was Draco Malfoy, evil is my middle name, doing following me into the library. _I thought back on what he said analysing the evidence.

_'Yes, you. I was thinking, how about we skip class together tomorrow?'_... He was obviously mocking me; I knew very well what he thought of me over the years of taunting,

_-Third year-_

_Draco strut out from the trees, Greg and Goyle flanked at his sides._

'_Well, look who it is, mudblood and she-weasel,' he laughed mockingly 'having a little chat are we?'_

'_Oh, shut up malfoy.' Ginny snapped, standing up and brushing the dirt off her thighs, I stood up just about ready to leave aswell. Deciding our little picnic ended there. _

'_No need to brush the dirt off yourselves, your already filth.' Malfoy sneered as Greg bellowed a laugh and Goyle struggled to understand the insult. _

'_C'mon Ginny lets go find Harry and Ron' I tugged her arm, not wanting a fight to begin. _

I shuddered at the memory and rolled over. Yes Draco Malfoy hated me.

...

I woke up to find Ginny leaning over me,

'Hermione, Hermione, wake up' she poked my side and I pushed myself up with the palms of my hands.

'You were going to be late for class, so I thought I'd wake you' she mumbled, sitting on the edge of my bed. Her her was straight and a bright gingery colour just like her brother,

'Thanks,' I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms, my muscles aching.

'You never sleep in late, what's up with you?' she searched my face probably seeking for any signs of illness.

'I'm fine, just had some... weird nightmares that's all.' I said groggily, Ginny stood up and walked to the door fully dressed and groomed, 'well I'll see you later then, oh, I'm sorry about you missing breakfast'

'Its fine, I'm not hungry anyway' the light from the window blinded me as I finally got out of bed. She closed the door for a second before popping her head back in.

'I forgot to say. You have a package , I brought it in for you, can you believe it was just sitting on the steps, waiting for someone to steal it' her eyes glinted as if she knew something I didn't , it's by the window,' she grinned before clicking the door shut.

I trudged over to the window and stared at the bouquet of black roses. They were crisp as if just picked and smelled intoxicating; in fact I recognised the scent but couldn't put my finger on it. I pulled the ribbon and tried to read the swirly scrawl,

_To Hermione, _

_Sleep well?_

_-Your prince- _

I dropped the thick note.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. Or I may just cry. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews**

**My laptop broke so I couldn't upload chapter four (angry face)**

**Anyway 2 reviews pleeeease for chapter 5**

**JK OWNS ALL I OWN NOTHING**

-Draco POV-

I strode up the alley way, turning my head every few seconds to check no one was following; I ignored my other surroundings focusing only on myself. Mother had asked me to meet her at shrieking shack – something about dark lord's orders, At precisely 3 o'clock. I personally couldn't _care_ less about the upcoming war; _I had my own plans to follow through_. I grimaced _how easy it was to fool everyone around me, apart from her. How did no one see my bluff?_ .When Voldermort had asked me to be his heir, I had fervently agreed, my father would have murdered me if I hadn't, even before voldermort even had the chance.

I remembered father's pathetic efforts to control _me. _

_Flashback third year –_

'_Remember what I taught you, they are below us, to serve the dark lord will be the pride of your life' Lucious snapped _

'_Father I hear it everyday I hear it all the time,' I threw the whiskey glass at the wall in anger 'you think im stupid?'_

'_Never speak to me like that again' His eyes blazed in fury as he raised his hand in threat. _

'_I'm not afraid of you!' I screeched, my body trembling in resistance. _

'_You will become a death eater, Draco' his voice like venom, he strode forward facing me, I saw mother cowering in the corner of my eye. 'Mark my words son,' he spat the last word like a curse and left the room. _

I shuddered at the memory, _are you proud of me now dad? _

I stumbled forward and swung open the front door to the shrieking shack, the room was dusty and irregular like a muggle fun house, Bellatrix was leaning against some strange globe object and mother was standing timidly behind her.

'Draco you're late' Bellatrix frowned and mother looked down studying thee floor.

'Fashionably' I smirked ready to get this freak show over with.

'How was school Draco?' my eyes flicked to my mothers which were wide with worry. I longed to comfort her, I knew of how she wanted to protect me.

'No time for chit chat Narcissa', the dark lord gave us important information to behold' she swiftly flicked her finger causing a large book to be launched from the crooked shelf and hit the wall beside my head, Bellatrix cackled until it finally floated in front of my face and flipped to the right page, it was an article on the golden trio. _My Hermione_ was smiling decadently in the photograph, I fought the urge to smile back, c_ontrol yourself Draco._

'You have a task' she said finally

Hermione POV-

I trudged up the snowy lane, thinking about the previous morning _some one was in my room that night. _The thought made me feel exposed, I tried to distract myself by watching the snow flakes fall in unison, A new worry invaded my mind;_who gave me those fascinating roses. _I looked around accusingly; anyone could be the culprit.

'Hermione!' I turned to see Ron running towards me 'Wait-up! I didn't mean to laugh when Ginny told us about your admirer! - You just ran out,'

I rolled my eyes 'It was meant to be a secret'

He was wearing his trusty christmas jumper with a giant red 'R' Stitched upon it.

'C'mon Hermione, we're best friends you can tell me anything' He leaned forward trying to get my attention and slid on the ice, suddenly falling on his bottom. I couldn't help but chuckle.

'Aha! You smiled! I'm off the hook!' He grinned as I helped him up, The icy wind biting my nose as it blew past us.

'Fine but don't bring it up again okay?' I put my hands in my pockets and looked down.

'I'm sure it's just someone playing a joke.'

'Yes, I guess so,' _who would call themselves my prince._

We walked arm in arm up to Hogwarts throwing snow at each other every once in while, _I laughed so much with ron_.

Winter was my favourite season at hogwarts, but something felt different- alien almost.

I saw Luna running towards me and got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

'Did you see them, Hermione, Everyones talking about it' she pursed her lips, her eyes a frosty,ravenclaw blue.

'What?' I frowned, almost too scared to ask.

'There's hundreds of those black roses in the girls dorm room, No one can even get to their things its so full,'

'WHAT.' I shouted, people in the square turned their heads to look at us.

**Thankyou all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello !**

**Here is chapter 5! **

**Id just like to say a big thankyou to all my reviewers, **

**slytheringirrl1**

**FreddyandGeorgy**

**doctorwhofan747**

**cosmoGirl666**

**Dramionie4ever**

**L and misa for eternity**

**UntalentedArtist**

**And Elyssa My beautiful Beta **

**Please 3 reviews for chapter 6 !**

**JK OWNS ALL I OWN NOTHING**

**Recap-**

**I saw Luna running towards me and got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.**

**'Did you see them, Hermione,' she pursed her lips, her eyes a frosty blue.**

**'What?' I frowned, almost too scared to ask.**

**'There's hundreds of those black roses in the girls dorm room, None of us can even get to our things it's so full,'**

**'WHAT.' I shouted, people in the square turned their heads to look at us.**

Draco POV –

I watched Lucius ahead of me.

'Keep up, Draco' He sneered , his cane tapping the floor in irratation.

I lifted my eyebrow and lagged behind even more.

My grey eyes locked with the ring on my finger which was sliding on the railings as we walked to the deatheater head quarters. It was the symbol made from silver the snakes eyes were two tiny emeralds. Father had given it to me, thinking I didn't know it was charmed by the Dark Lord to stop me from using occlumency when we met him today. I smirked, _idiots._

I rubbed the ring once muttering a spell and lifting the charm. My smirk widened into a mischievous smile.

We entered the large cavernous room; my black suit described everyone's aura in the room.

Bleak.

'Ah, Draco.' The voice echoed through the room. ' I see you got my message.'

Voldemort appeared suddenly from a blast of black smoke. I saw some of the death eaters flinch. My father looked distraught that he hadn't even acknowledged him.

'Yes, My lord' I was expressionless.

'Come here' His menacing eyes ordered me.

I sauntered over, all eyes were on me; burning into the back of my head.

I stood near him, hoping it would suffice.

'You are all dismissed.' He bellowed.

They looked at me then at him, they knew and they hated me for it. _Jealous?; _I was the youngest death eater there yet I was chosen as his heir.

One of the new comers spoke up 'B-but my lord-

-'I SAID YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED.' He barked. All of the candles in the room burned out.

The room was empty, apart from the large long table and square chairs. He turned to me and studied my face; then glanced at my ring.

'Have you begun the task Draco?'

'Yes, my lord.' I smirked

'Good' He manoeuvred around me. I could sense the almost unnoticeable tickle of him using legilimency on me. He entered my mind; sieving through it for anything suspicious. _Wrong move voldy wrong move. _I allowed him to view most of my thoughts hiding everything labelled Hermione or plans; He seemed contented and pulled out.

'I see, Lucius, is proud that i have chosen you for my heir' he stated.

'Yes,' I agreed.

_they were just too easy._

-Hermione POV-

I sat quietly at the Gryffindor table playing with my food, I couldn't help my wandering gaze that kept looking over at the Slytherins table. _Where was Draco? he's been acting so strangely-first he bombards me in the library - then he doesnt attend any of his classes__, Harry had been speculating that he had become a death eater and_-

'Mione- are you even listening?' Ron said waving his hand in front of my face.

'Sorry I was just daydreaming' I murmured fidgeting slightly, Glancing over at Harry and Ginny who were engaging in a mini food-fight.

'Its okay-Are you going to eat that?' He pointed at my roll and grinned.

'No, you have it' I smiled half-heartedly

'Thanks' He said his mouth full.

I fiddled with the fray of my jumper and looked around the great hall uncomfortably. _Somethings not right._

'I'm going to go to the library- will you tell Harry and Ginny?' I muttered standing from my seat.

'Sure' He waved slightly before He became distracted by Dessert.

I left the great hall unnoticed, and walked aimlessly, I didn't mean to lie to Ron but the library was the first thing that came to my head.

I wrapped my arms around myself wishing I dressed warmer. I took a left my and then a right and found myself trudging up the steps to the astronomy tower, My eyes were watering from the cold wind that was blowing my hair in different directions. I tripped once but surged on finally reaching the top.

'Hermione, what a surprise' I lifted my eyes from the floor and stared at _him. _He wasn't in his uniform but in a black suit and looked positively delicious. I almost ran back down the flight of steps.

'You weren't at dinner' I said; biting my tongue straight after.

'You noticed' his face looked genuinely confused- before stretching into a smirk.

'W-well I-

'No, need to explain, princess,' his voice was soothing, I immediately sensed danger.

'Don't call me that. Malfoy' I grumbled. He was standing dangerously close to the barrier stopping anyone falling to their deaths.

'Please, it's Draco.' He sauntered over to me, circling me once, twice, then a third time. I felt like prey. His grey eyes bored into my brown.

I tried to ignore him ; my eyes studied the scenery.

Draco POV-

I watched Hermione intently trying to burn her scent, her face, her presence into my mind.

She looked frightened, I smirked.

'Did you like the roses? Love'

**Thank you for reading everyone!**

**PLEASE REVIEW and SHARE THE STORY.**

**Q**

**i'm loving this so far, but a bit confused is this based before or after the  
>war?<strong>

**The story is based just at the start of the war, but I've made changes,  
>for example; the death eaters will not attack hogwarts.<br>all will be explained soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**AN**

**I'm adding a new character: D **

**Yay, **

**I wouldn't if it wasn't essential to the plot, **

**Thankyou to my reviewers!**

**And my beta Elyssa!**

**at least four reviews please for chapter 7! i know its annoying but please _puppy dog eyes-**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**I watched Hermione intently trying to burn her scent, her face, her presence into my mind. **

**She looked frightened. I smirked.**

'**Did you like the roses? Love.'**

I stared at him, time froze around me. My mouth opened but my words struggled to get out. Everything clicked into place: Draco acting strangely in the library, his stares across the great hall months ago, the scent I recognised on the roses.

So many things flooded my mind. But only one pathetic word left it.

'You!' I exclaimed in outrage.

'Oh please, Hermione I thought you were smart enough to figure that out.' He admired a silver ring on his finger and looked at me, his grey eyes dancing in the moonlight. 'You see, I seem to have grown quite attached to you,-

'No, you hate me. 'I interrupted. _This can't be happening._

'Let me finish!' His eyes darkened as he held my chin up, 'Do you remember when you healed me in the bathroom –'

'Draco that was a long time ago-'

'I DIDNT ASK THAT!' he turned around so he wasn't facing me his shoulders shook in anger and his hair was sticking up all over the place. 'That day, in that stupid bathroom was the day I realised you are mine.' He seethed.

I stepped back – considering my escape. I looked around realising the steps were my only option, Draco turned around to see me walking backwards towards the stairs.

'Why are you afraid of me!' he screeched.

I jumped, as his voice echoed. He seemed to assembled himself and look at me. His aristocratic features were illuminated in the moonlight. 'Never the matter, I'll have you either way. 'He smiled elegantly and walked past me and down the steps.

'Goodnight, princess' He called over his shoulder.

I shivered, standing alone.

The next morning I got up early and went to the library wanting to clear my head, what was I going to tell Harry and Ron?, _'oh hey guys I went to the astronomy tower one night and Draco was there and he told me he wanted me, he also kinda broke down.' _I hated to have to keep secrets from my best friends but it seemed like the only option.

Last night hadn't even begun to sink in, but I still had the impending feeling something bad was going to happen, _and I had to stop it. _I went straight into the restricted section and picked up a book on occlumency,I was afraid that seeing as Draco was known to be a good occlumens , he would use legilimency on me. _But I was going to avoid him wasn't I? Wasn't I?_

I couldn't help but remember how beautiful he looked in that suit. O_h god what was I saying, this is malfoy!_

I slammed open the book in disgust.

'Someone's grumpy' I looked up to see one of Draco's many followers, Cassius Coldroy sitting on the edge of the table. He had Old fashioned features like he had come out of a history book and dark wavy hair.

'Leave me alone, Cassius' I said, _I don't have the time or patience for this. _

'Oh but Hermione, Draco told me to keep an eye on you.' He smiled innocently.

'He didn't 'I said shocked, still in denial.

'Sadly he did, I thought it would be a chore, but this is turning out to be pretty amusing,' He said sliding into the seat next to me.

I leaned on my hand ignoring him.

-Slughorns Potions class that day.-

-Draco POV-

'and that one there is amortentia , the most powerful love potion in the world , Its rumoured to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them,' my Hermione said purposely avoiding my gaze.

'Now amortentia doesn't create actual love, but it does cause powerful infatuation or obsession, we will begin to learn the basics of brewing this potion today' My ears pricked up, and for once in class I listened intently.

**DUN DUN DUNNN. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, sorry , sorry sorry! I know I took awhile to upload this but I was revising for my Spanish exam/ moping around. **

**Thank you to my reviewers! **

**Please review this chapter, I really want to know your ideas! **

**Oh and Elyssa you are awesome! **

'**and that one there is amortentia , the most powerful love potion in the world , Its rumoured to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them,' my Hermione said purposely avoiding my gaze. **

'**Now amortentia doesn't create actual love, but it does cause powerful infatuation or obsession, we will begin to learn the basics of brewing this potion today' My ears pricked up, and for once in class I listened intently.  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

I loosened my tie, glancing around the corridor. I had seen Slughorn eating dinner in the great hall already but I didn't want to take any chances. I unlocked the door not bothering with words, Voldermort had begun teaching me wandless magic and I had become better every day.

Professor Slughorns class was completely empty just as I expected. I edged around his desk fumbling for the key to the storage cupboard; I knew he had resourced to muggle ways after some of the first years learned the spell, stealing all his Ashwinder eggs-

I heard a creak and snapped my head to the door, my eyes wide and alarmed. The door stayed still as no-one entered. I smiled relieved and began twisting the key around in the old lock of the door. I finally heard a click and slid in.

Scanning the jars for the correct ingredients was easy, however actually removing them without it being noticeable was a different story. I managed to grab most of the items I needed and decided to go to diagon alley for the rest.

I smirked to myself collecting them all and hiding them in my cloak.

I left the classroom smiling deviously at my little plan. _On to the next. _

'Draco?'

I froze my face turning into one of a frightened child before contorting into a knowing grin.

'Yes Hermione?' I turned around; she had her hands on her hips and looked very suspicious.

'What were you doing in there?' she accused lifting her eyebrow.

'Oh, just having a chat with Slughorn' I flexed trying to sink further into my large cloak.

'Really? Oh,' she grimaced and began turning in the other direction, then quickly span back on her foot, 'I really just wanted to ask you to make Cassius leave me alone!' she yelled, obviously annoyed.

'No can do,' I lifted my shoulders like it was an inevitable and began to walk to my dorm.

She stood glaring at my back, and stomped her foot.

I couldn't help the snicker that burst out.

* * *

><p>My head whiplashed to the side as Lucius hit me.<p>

'Focus Draco!' he demanded, 'I don't know what's came over you this past year!'

He looked at me in pure disgust and resumed lecturing me on the ministry. I reached up rubbing my jaw in frustration. The room was dreary and lacked character, I had decided to visit the Malfoy manor during the weekend hoping to content father enough to not see him for another couple of months. I imagined Hermione walking in and brightening the space, everything she touched turned to gold, my eyes glazed over in wonder before blinking back to reality.

'-Avery said you had been slacking in your training with Voldermort-'

_Slacking! How would he even know! I could hex that man to Hogwarts and back! _

'Listen father, I'm really tired. Mind if we finish this tomorrow?' I didn't meet his eyes when he finally looked at me.

'Very well, but don't disappoint me again'

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

'Hermione, Hermione , Hermione,' I was being prodded incessantly in the back by Cassius who was watching me read _Hogwarts a history._

'_what!' _I snapped_. _Turning around to look at him, and holding my hand up as the light from the window shone in my eyes.

'I'm bored.' He smiled beautifully.

'Then go somewhere else'

'But I promised Draco,' he murmured obviously contemplating leaving.

'Okay, then I'll leave, 'I barked picking up my books and deciding to read next to the lake.

Cassius didn't bother following me like he usually had and I was glad, _kinda._

I sat down on the wet grass staring out to the lake. I thought back to my encounter with Draco yesterday and immediately felt a flush of pure anger, _who does he think he is?_

'_Oh, just having a chat with Slughorn' _I studied the words before realising something.

Slughorn was in the great hall during dinner...


	8. Chapter 8

**I sat down on the wet grass staring out to the lake. I thought back to my encounter with Draco yesterday and immediately felt a flush of pure anger, **_**who does he think he is?**_

'_**Oh, just having a chat with Slughorn' **_**I studied the words before realising something. **

**Slughorn was in the great hall during dinner...**

**I was really annoyed with my last chapter grrr, it's not dark enough.**

**And I also realised harry hasn't come up yet ! :o**

**Oh! And italics is the persons thoughts or a memory! Thank you!**

**I love all my reviewers! Especially Elyssa!**

'**Everyone has their obsession  
>Consuming thoughts, consuming time<br>They hold high their prized possession  
>That defines the meaning of their life<br>You are mine  
>There are objects of affection<br>That can mesmerize the soul  
>There is always one addiction <strong>

**That just cannot be controlled'****Mutemath - You are Mine (I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG)**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

I combed my fingers through my hair recklessly, staring into the large mirror in the slytherin bathroom, my grey eyes looked restless and my face sallow. I swallowed and tightened my tie.

It was a Monday, and I hadn't slept at all due to being at death eater meetings. I hadn't seen Hermione since Friday and it was killing me.

I turned around already late for Potions, The amortentia I had begun brewing was hidden, and would be ready in a couple of months. I wanted to smile but I was too anxious about my plan. It was really my last resort but, trying to enter Hermione's life without force would take years, waiting an hour was hard enough for me. Mother had always said I was too impatient and that good things come to those who wait, _a bit ironic really, seeing as we're serving the dark lord._

When I had finally reached potions, I swung open the door it hit the wall and bounced back before closing behind me, I smirked viciously at my entrance demanding everyone's attention. My eyes scanned the room finally landing on Hermione's; she stared obviously hoping I would just disappear. I winked at her, _something wrong dear?_

'Draco, you're late?' Slughorn turned around from his large potions table,

'I was talking to professor Snape sir,' I acted as if it was a perfectly good reason and joined the class.

'Yes, yes, on with the lesson, today we will be making sleeping draught! Into pairs everyone, page 67,' he fumbled with his papers as everyone groaned and began breaking into twos, I saw Hermione and quickly strode over, she looked around frantically for someone else, ignoring my stare.

'Shall we be-'

I was cut off as Pansy Parkinson's groupie.

'Draco! Let's be partners!' she grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Hermione who looked relieved as Harry 'boy wonder' called her over to his desk.

'Let go of me' I snapped in annoyance, I shook her off.

She giggled as if I was joking and began reading the book instructions to me. I looked over at Hermione who was already a quarter of the way through the process with Harry's help, I wanted to hex that boy for taking her from me, and the prissy slytherin next to me who was telling me some elaborate story about new robes.

I clenched my fist around my wand, pretending to listen.

She spoiled the potion when I accidently touched her hand when reaching for the herbs, and she jumped spilling too much liquid into the cauldron. She flushed and giggled.

'Oh well, at least now we can just talk' she bat her lashes.

_Is that all you do?_

I almost jumped for joy when Slughorn told us time was up.

'Okay everyone I can announce that harry and Hermione here have made the best sleeping draught! 50 points to Gryffindor!' he smiled admiringly at their potion, and waved his hand gesturing us to leave.

I hung back watching Hermione scramble her way out, and Harry call out for her to wait up,

_You can run but you can't hide, princess. _

* * *

><p>-Hermione POV-<p>

I practically sprinted to ancient runes, looking over my shoulder in paranoia.

Draco's persistence was beginning to scare me, the black roses would pop up almost every day now, I would open my trunk and it would be filled with them, I would lay my head on my pillow and find three of them tucked neatly underneath.

I shuddered, rifling for my wand in my bag, I found it gone. I found one large black rose in its place instead. I growled, pure fury building inside me as I ran back to potions.

I pushed open the door glancing around to find it empty, even Slughorn was gone. I sighed with relief as I saw my wand lying innocently on the desk, I stumbled over to it, reaching out to grasp it, I felt complete again. Until a hot breath tingled across my neck, I gasped as I whirled round bumping into the hard chest of Malfoy.

'Lost something? Love,' he smiled innocently dangerously close,

'Don't touch me!' I screeched.

**Muhhahahhaha I love the cliffhangers.**

**Review if you want chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all my reviewers:**

**its-me-karla**

**pinkcrazyness**

**monkey87**

**Mockingjay113 – you were so motivational! Thank you! **

**Liv76**

**emeraldswan**

**I think I got almost everyone?**

**Please review and tell me your ideas!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**I pushed open the door glancing around to find it empty, even Slughorn was gone. I sighed with relief as I saw my wand lying innocently on the desk, I stumbled over to it, reaching out to grasp it, I felt complete again. Until a hot breath tingled across my neck, I gasped as I whirled round bumping into the hard chest of Malfoy.**

'**Lost something? Love,' he smiled innocently dangerously close, **

'**Don't touch me!' I screeched.**

He ignored me, and began twirling one of my curls with his finger.

'You should have just been my partner in class today' he smiled distantly

I pushed at his chest in frustration, I finally got free after a few minutes of him grabbing at my wrists, glaring at him I lifted the black rose I found in my bag, and murmured

'Incendio'

The rose burst into flames, and withered before disappearing. I could practically hear the growl rumbling from Draco before he grabbed my wrist dragging me to the astronomy tower ignoring my protests; I fell a few times as he dragged me up the steps. When we finally reached the top, I hit the top step and fell easily as he let go of me.

I pushed up from the cold stone floor with my palms.

He was looking down at me with a bitter glare, a blizzard in his grey eyes.

'Get up.' He commanded

I could tell he was angry as his fists clenched and his posture was rigid. Deciding not to poke the bear I finally stood from my wounded position.

'Who the hell do you think you are?' I snarled. Holding my wand in my right hand incase he tried anything.

I was shocked and possibly even more scared when he burst into loud unadulterated laughter. I lifted my chin and tried to look unfazed,

'Who do I think I am?' he pointed to himself, before letting out a few more chuckles.

I gazed at him not knowing how to react to his mood swings.

He stepped closer smiling harmoniously, holding his hands behind his back. I stepped back blinking away the cold wind irritating my eyes.

He leaned in just a huge blast of wind whirled around us causing my wild curls to be blown around me, and his robes to billow picturesquely. He whispered quietly into my ear a cold breath.

'I'm your worst nightmare.'

* * *

><p>I lay in my bed that night, tossing and turning, no position found comfort. I stared up at the ceiling and thought about Hermione, her face was always so innocent and pure; I smiled at the memory of her face when we were on the astronomy tower, she gawked at me and ran down the steps being the one to leave that time.<p>

I snickered as I reminisced the second time I found her special, like a diamond in the garbage of humanity.

-forth year-

_I stared at the row of books lining the shelf before spotting 'dark arts and their counter curses' I had been looking for it for weeks after Goyle hexed me a spell I had never heard before, I decided I better study up. _

_I pulled the book back towards me just as a hand on the other side of the stack held the other end._

_I pulled with more force, and watched as the hand clenched around the book._

'_Let go!' I heard from the other side a melodic female voice _

'_Not likely.' I finally pulled once more with might and the hand let go in defeat, until Hermione came running around the other side. _

'_I had it first.' She realised it was me and her eyes widened in recognition before narrowing. _

'_Oh stop being a child, granger.' I snapped and walked past her. _

'_Besides I thought you read all the books here already' I smirked as I heard her sigh. _

'_I thought you couldn't read Draco?' she said in mock confusion, before seizing the large crisp book out of my limp grasp. She stalked out of the library in victory._

_I almost smiled, who knew granger was so slytherin at heart? _

With obsessive thoughts of Hermione I drifted off to sleep,

* * *

><p>(Hermione POV)<p>

I sat at breakfast, purposely avoiding the piercing gaze of none other than Malfoy.

I sliced my toast with a bit more force than needed and made a scratching noise across the plate.

'Uh, are you okay 'Mione' I looked up to see a very scared Harry and equally afraid Ron.

'What?' I said biting into my toast viciously.

'Oh nothing I just thought you were going to kill someone or something' He said sarcastically, motioning to my furious face.

'I'm just tired' I muttered, deciding to try and calm myself I reached down to read some of my battered old '_Hogwarts a history' _I opened the book to find a dewy black rose resting between the pages. I shook with irritation my face turning red, and my hand slamming down on the table.

A sickening laugh echoed through the great hall.

**Please review if you want chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is going to be a nice snowy Christmassy chapter! Just like to clarify that it's a week before Christmas in the story! **

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**emerald swan**

**dm17**

**SnowTod13**

**Mockingjay113**

**Is that everyone? Anyway a huge thankyou! Your reviews really make me want to keep writing so keep it up! Please Review and share! **

**I won't be updating till Monday because I'm up north, but will be writing a long chapter by hand for Christmas! There will be a kiss! **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. **

'**I'm just tired' I muttered, deciding to try and calm myself I reached down to read some of my battered old '**_**Hogwarts a history' **_**I opened the book to find a dewy black rose resting between the pages. I shook with irritation my face turning red, and my hand slamming down on the table.**

**A sickening laugh echoed through the great hall. **

'Hermione, you can't stay here forever.' I heard Ginny murmur to me from the window. It was the weekend again and I had been avoiding Draco at all costs, even skipping meals since Monday's treatment. I had been lying in my bed since Friday night-holed up in my room. It had snowed outside so the boys wanted to build a snowman and have snow fights.

'Leave me alone.' I grumbled, still bewildered by Draco's words _'I'm your worst nightmare.'_ I shuddered, terrified of our next meeting. _No._

'C'mon we'll have fun! What's up with you?' she gazed out the window longingly.

'I-I –I'm embarrassed' _what Hermione! You need one simple excuse and you come up with that! Idiot! _

'What? Why?' She looked confused and walked over to me and sat on the bed. Suddenly she smiled. 'Is it a boy?'

I panicked, 'er-yes?' I watched as she giggled delightedly and leaned in,

'Who?'

I looked around the room for a source of inspiration I found none,

'Uh- Cassius –Cassius Coldroy' _oh no, oh no, oh no. _

She wrinkled her nose in distaste, 'A slytherin Hermione ... really? - well I guess it explains why he's always following you around' _actually it really doesn't _I thought

'er- yes so, you can leave me be now.' I rolled over hoping shed forget my stupid **lies.**

'There's nothing to be embarrassed about Hermione, Ooh, we could go see him if you like?' She giggled like lavender brown. I almost vomited at her idea.

'NO!-I- I mean I'm really tired, will meet you guys later?' I waited nervously

'Okay...' She left the room. I groaned in annoyance with myself, I tried to stay in the room for as long as possible, but my Gryffindor bravery got the best of me. _I'm not going to let Malfoy ruin my last weekend before Christmas. _I sat up and got dressed quickly, deciding to put on a pretty beret. I glanced at myself in the mirror before grabbing my wand and leaving the dorm.

As I walked through the halls I tried to guess where Harry, Ron and Ginny might be, before I remembered her saying something about the big oak tree near the lake. Murmuring a warming charm on my hands I watched Harry lift the head onto the snowman Ginny was sculpting in the distance. I trudged faster through the heavy snow.

'Hermione you came!' Ginny called and ran towards me.

'Nice snowman,' I smiled.

'Come help!' She pulled me over and we began adding the finishing touches while Harry Enchanted the oak tree to sing Christmas songs. Ginny shuddered

'It's freezing' She muttered stepping back and admiring our masterpiece.

'I can fix that!' I heard Ron behind us, He was holding a bottle of fire whiskey looking very proud of himself 'Stole it from the kitchens-who knew the professors had such a big stash'

'Ron it's a bit early isn't it?' I said

'Oh- c'mon it's Christmas, Hermione!' He laughed and Harry joined in. Me and Ginny sat down with them on the trees large root, As we all did a toast. I had to admit after the second glass everyone looked a little tipsy, I blamed the sudden wild idea of Ron's being the stress of the year so far. I had been throwing my whiskey over my shoulder when they weren't looking, _Horrible stuff. _

Harry groaned as we turned our heads to see Draco, and his minions- Avery and Cassius coming towards us with matching smirks.

'What's he doing here?' Ron grumbled.

They finally approached us,

'Nice snowman, she-weasel' Avery sneered, Kicking the body causing it to collapse and dust snow onto us.

'What's wrong with you?' Ginny slurred from beside me, before noticing Cassius and nudging me. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach when Ginny leaned in and whispered 'Say hello!'  
><em>Ginny please, please stop <em>I prayed.

'Something to say?' Draco Smirked teasingly thinking it was about him. Harry and Ron looked at each other before muttering something about quiddtich and scampering off.

'Oh nothing, I just think love is in the air!' Ginny laughed delightedly as I began screaming inside my head and Draco looked very pleased with himself.

'Oh really?' Draco looked at me trying to gesture for us to go somewhere else, I pretended I didn't notice. Avery obviously bored with the conversation stalked off to bully some first years.

'Hermione tell Cassius!' Ginny's eyes widened and she hiccupped from the fire whiskey. 'Oops'

'What?' Draco's face suddenly changed from mischievous to completely livid. Cassius smiled discretely obviously catching on too, I looked around at the three faces in complete horror.

_Why couldn't I of just made up a different excuse! _

* * *

><p>I had been avoiding just about everyone since what happened, Saturday. Just after Ginny blurted out I 'Like' Cassius and Draco Stormed off in fury.<p>

I decided that quiet Sunday evening to quickly visit the library and stock up on books. I walked in discretely before seeing Draco sitting at the table near the window with clenched fists. I turned right back around hoping he didn't see me, I all but sprinted to the courtyard which was completely empty due to the cold.

I felt a strong hand grip my wrist.

'Not so fast, Hermione' The voice was cold and unwelcoming as Draco span me around before slamming me into the icy cold wall of the courtyard.

'Care to explain something?' He gritted through his teeth.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' I tried to look nonchalant.

(Draco POV)

_I COULD KILL HIM. I could kill she-weasel for just mentioning it. I could kill her for liking anyone but me, she is mine! _After I had stormed off on Saturday I had been planning my revenge, I saw Cassius in the slytherin common room that night and I had to use every ounce of my control not to murder him. He had tried to tell me that he had barely spoken to her.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She said looking everywhere but at me.

'You know very well what I'm talking about!' I thumped my fist against the wall.

**Yay!**

**Okay so let me just clarify Hermione does NOT like Cassius; it was a mistake/excuse. **

**Please Review! Next chapter there will be a kiss!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I'm back!**

**Here is chapter 11 , I actually really like it!**

**It was longer than this but I split it into two chapters so chapter 12 would have more ground. **

**I'm sorry there's no kiss! I did put it in, but it didn't feel right so the kiss will be in either chapter 14 or 13, **

**Thankyou to my reviewers:**

**its me karla**

**pink crazyness**

**Mockingjay113**

**tizzi is. lee**

**monkey 87**

**Liv 76**

**I'm hoping for a couple more reviews for this chapter as it is my favourite!**

**Thankyou again guys!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**'devotion save me now **

**i don't wanna stray from the hallow ground**

** i'll turn temptation down**

** i'm asking you to take me to safety this time  
>devotion, devotion i'm a slave onto the mercy of your love' Devotion- hurts. ( I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG)<strong>

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She said looking everywhere but at me.

'You know very well what I'm talking about!' I thumped my fist against the wall.

My frustration got the best of me, The cold gust of wind only worsening my mood, The dark lord was pushing all glimpses of sunlight out of my life, If Cassius had got to Hermione, my only eternal hope, I was going to break everything.

'Honestly Draco, control yourself.' She looked at me like I was dirt. It only angered me more.

'Tell me why she-weasel said you 'liked' Cassius.' I grit my teeth even more and gripped her wrist painfully.

'She was intoxicated, she could've said anything. Anyway what is it to you?' She looked me in the eyes finally.

'What's it to me! I thought we got past this Granger!' I gripped tighter in impatience 'You are mine! What did he do? I'll kill him! I'll kill him!' I shouted, jumping to conclusions seeing red – illusions of them together.

'Stop! He didn't do anything. It was a stupid lie okay?' I loosened my grip slightly but didn't feel completely satisfied.

'You will not talk to him.' I nodded my head once in determination before leaning in and kissing her frozen jaw. 'See you soon' I murmured, letting go of her wrist and swinging my robes.

* * *

><p>HERMIONE POV<p>

I fell forward when he let go of his painful vice on my wrist, looking around the empty courtyard for comfort, I decided whether I should follow him.

I felt so tired, my body filled with exhaustion from the entire ordeal. I had thought about telling Harry about everything in search of guidance, but after 'Ginny's little spill' I decided this would have to become my secret. Whatever this was.

I knew I shouldn't blame her; it was my fault for making up a terrible excuse. I looked down at my hands and brushed the hair out of my face with my icy fingers.

* * *

><p>DRACO POV<p>

I stalked through the slytherin common room before finally finding Cassius lounging in front of the fire.

'Having fun, old friend?' I snapped and looked down on him in distaste.

'None of this is how it seems, Draco. You asked me to follow the girl yourself.' He muttered staring into the fire and getting straight to the point.

'I said follow her, not woo her. I told you she was mine.' I held my wand in my clenched fist.

'Forgive me, I didn't realise a simple hello to her was so enticing' He looked up at me and smirked, I wanted to hex it right off him. 'I really don't know why you bother with her' He finally stood up and faced me.

Anger flared through me, 'Crucio.' I murmured as I watched pain reach his eyes, he tried to dignify himself but failed as he fell to the ground and cried out. 'Let this be a warning to you.'

He looked up at me and writhed with pain. I had a flashback of similar pain filled eyes.

_Forth year, transfiguration class.-_

_I blew the paper swan I had created murmuring a flight spell, as it finally landed on Hermione's desk. I watched her eyes dance as she smiled before turning around to see who it was from, I smirked in encouragement; however she grimaced as she saw it was me and scrunched it into a ball, I frowned in sorrow, until curiosity got the best of her and she began unravelling it. I quickly muttered a spell to transform the note saying 'you look beautiful' to 'mudblood', I observed as she looked at me with pain filled eyes before turning to the front of the class, Harry asked what was wrong? And she handed him the note. _

_I was in a bad mood all through class and was just about to leave when Potter marched over to me._

'_Your pathetic, Malfoy' _

I flicked my wand once and ended the spell and Cassius gasped for breath.

As I looked at my options, I ran back to my amortentia.

* * *

><p>HERMIONE POV<p>

I had slept through the rest of the day and couldn't sleep that night.

I rolled out of bed, and decided to pick up books from the library like earlier before Draco ruined that idea; I wrapped a cloak around me, remembering how cold it was today and rushed to the library, hiding in the shadows.

I finally reached the wooden doors to the warm library and walked in , the books beckoning to me I went straight to one of the darkened shelves.

I was absorbed by the range before me, not noticing the figure that walked in.

My hair was tickled gently by a cold breath. I stiffened expecting the handsome face of Malfoy as I turned.

'Hello Hermione.' Cassius leaned in making sure there was no escape.

'Stay away from me.' I announced, my voice shaking in fear, not of him, but for him.

'I've already been punished if that's what your worried about.'

**Review and thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I've been ill so that's why this chapter wasn't up sooner. **

**Thankyou to my reviewers. **

**doctorwhofan747**

**Bones-Is-Jones**

**Alice Rosezella**

**Mockingjay113**

**ushallneverknow**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

'**Stay away from me.' I announced, my voice shaking in fear, not of him, but for him.**

'**I've already been punished if that's what your worried about.' **

'What? What did he do to you?' I looked up at his insane face, is Draco worse than I thought?

'As if you don't already know.' He spat and his jaw clenched in anger 'what does he see in you? What makes you so special?' He ran a hand through his brown waves.

I shook my head my eyes glittering with tears, and looked down.

'Do you like me then Hermione?' he sneered, though a honest look graced his face.

'It was a mistake, Cassius.'

'Oh please, you don't have to pretend i see the way you look at me.' He took a step closer.

I looked at him like he was mad.

'Excuse me?'

'We'll have to keep it secret though. Draco is after you' he said it with warning behind his words. Goosebumps rose on my arms.

'Keep what a secret?' I wondered aloud.

'This' Suddenly he struck like a viper on its prey , his lips pressed against mine, I pushed at him with my arms but it made no difference, Panicking I finally slammed my knee into his crotch causing him to immediately pull away with a yelp.

I ran away without a look back clutching a book to my chest.

* * *

><p>I stared down at my perfectly brewed amortentia proudly.<p>

I whispered a spell into the darkness' causing it to transform into a white powder.

Looking down at my pale hand which looked luminous in the night, I traced the serpent ring on my finger before clicking the snakes head down causing the ring to click open. **(AN this is a pillbox/poison ring)**

Flicking my wand from the power to the ring I watched as the power danced through the air before sliding into my ring like sand in a time turner.

I clicked it shut with my thumb, and disposed of the evidence of the powder.

Smiling to myself I slid my hand into my pockets and whistled a mischievous tune walking back to the slytherin dorm .

* * *

><p>I had gotten up early that morning to send everyone off on their Christmas holiday, Harry was going to stay with the Weasleys, I was invited but had decided to stay and study for the exams coming up , my parents had agreed knowing how committed I was to school they sent gifts in a large basket. Determined to push all thoughts of Draco and Cassius from my mind, I was glad to know I would be free all Christmas to relax.<p>

Ginny wrapped her arms around me,

'Have a good Christmas Hermione, are you sure you don't want to come?' She smiled her suitcase hovering behind her.

'No its okay. I'll keep myself busy' I smiled unconvincingly and she reached into her pocket.

'I forgot to give this to you.' She handed me a napkin and I folded it open.

'I didn't have time to wrap it, but I thought it would nice it your curls.' She lifted the deep red rose hair corsage and clipped it into my wild hair.

'Thank you Ginny' suddenly I felt guilty for only giving her hogsmeade chocolate Christmas frogs.

She smiled before waving goodbye and dragging Ron away who was trying to muss Harry's hair.

'Bye Mione!' They apparated.

And I felt a strong sense of loss and loneliness as I made my way over to Luna who was saying goodbye to everyone.

'You're forgetting me Hermione.'

Cassius stood proudly with his two large green suitcases smiling smugly.

'I have nothing to say to you.' I growled.

'What not even a goodbye kiss?' He leaned in.

'No.' I said, murmuring a spell to cause both his suitcases to drop from their hovering position and slamming the floor, causing one to open. He cursed turning around quickly.

I turned around a grin spreading on face as I walked back to the great hall.

My grin however quickly dissolved as I watched Draco leaning again the large wooden door to the hall. He looked annoyingly perfect, his platinum hair combed to the side in a shining halo.

'Guess whose keeping you company!' He practically sang.

**YAY**

**Do you guys like cassius?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for the delay I was away for Christmas but I'm back and heres chapter 13 it was about double this size with Christmas day in it but split it into two so you guys get Christmas day in chapter 14 and there DEFINATLEY WILL BE A KISS. **

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**reddhead96**

****

**Mockingjay113**

**it's me karla**

**pinkcrazyness**

**monkey87**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEEEEASE.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. **

**My grin however quickly dissolved as I watched Draco leaning again the large wooden door to the hall. He looked annoyingly perfect, his platinum hair combed to the side in a shining halo.**

'**Guess whose keeping you company!' He practically sang. **

'Aren't you staying at the Malfoy manor?'She asked. Her hair was in a curly ponytail with some framing her face messily, and her mouth was quivering.

I had decided to stay at Hogwarts after hearing Hermione telling Ginny she wanted to be alone with her studies; _we couldn't have that could we. _I smirked to myself, Of course my parents objected immediately but I convinced father I would be more focused this way, and promised mother that id send letters.

'No, change of plan, thought id celebrate in this old place' I rubbed my ring with my thumb.

She stared at me suspiciously 'Why?'

'You.' I murmured truthfully.

'What's the real reason? Malfoy' she said

'Oh Granger why do you hurt me so?' I said sarcastically 'Fine I you don't believe me, let's just say I wanted to take something that was mine' and with that I smiled, before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

The next day)

I woke up to an empty dorm, I stared around the room. Brushing the hair out of my face, I touched my hands to my lips remembering Cassius's kiss.

Why would he do that?

I shook the memory from my mind and got dressed casually before placing Ginny's rose clip in my hair.

I skipped through the halls feeling elated , I had noticed my parents Christmas basket had arrived and remembered I hadn't got them and a couple of other people gifts. I decided to go to hogsmead and pick up a few things and maybe even pamper myself.

Once I had apparated into the snowy street I took a moment to admire the wonderful scenery of the little village , And for once for the whole month I truly smiled, Wrapping my mother's old coat tighter around myself I went into honeydukes deciding to make a little hamper for my parents too, Surprisingly it wasn't very busy only a couple of wizards were buying some last minute Jelly Slugs.

I ran my finger over the large selection sitting on a large shelf, _chocolate frogs will freak them out too much, and licorice wands are too sweet, they are dentists after all. _ I spotted some Tooth flossing Stringmints and Tooth-Splintering Strongmints and went to the counter to pay.

'Hello, dear' Said a jolly woman in bright robes.

I smiled 'Hello' I said and pushed forward my items.

'Just those?' She asked

'Yes.' I rifled in my bag for my purse.

'That's only 4 sickles please.'

I handed her the coins, and took my bag thanking her. As I pulled the old shop door open cold air hit my face, causing me to shiver as I stepped out into the snow. A wizard rushed past me and I walked slowly deciding where to go next I stared into the distance watching the crowd of wizards try and do their shopping, I saw a figure standing still staring right at me I squinted my eyes trying to make out their features. I blinked once and saw nothing but the crowd again, the figure blending in easily.

I quickly rushed into a near by store, Not bothering to look back. I smelt parchment and ink as finally noticed it was a book shop, I grinned happily and began looking through the large stack of books on my left , lost in my imagination, I hadn't noticed an hour had passed by and the crowd of people outside had halved, I thought I would treat myself to a book on ancient occulemency and legilimency I also chose a book on strange and unusual potions that people often forgot, _I can always give it as a gift. _

I carried them to the large wooden desk at the back of the shop were a man sat reading the daily prophet the large newspaper blocking his face. I put the books down trying to get his attention I coughed.

The large newspaper folded down to reveal a man around my age probably a couple of years older wearing some reading glasses similar to Harry's He had black messy hair that stuck up and A handsome jawline .

'I haven't seen you before.' He leaned forward and smiled.

'Oh I usually use the library at Hogwarts' I said mechanically.

'Oh Hogwarts! I just graduated last year. I was a ravenclaw, I love books as you can see' He gestured around him 'I'm too predictable, Let me guess you're a... Gryffindor!' He smiled triumphantly and leaned back.

'How did you know!' I asked a little shocked, yet intrigued.

'You have this ... aura. Maybe I'm crazy but it just screams bravery.' He looked at me his eyes flirtatious, 'And your bag has the crest on it.' He chuckled.

I looked down at my small satchel, looking up through my lashes I smiled. He – whoever he was – really impressed me. _Merlin Hermione, just buy the books at get out of here, _I thought to myself.

'I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dedrick, Dedrick Trindal.' He smiled and held out his hand. 'And you are?'

'Hermione Granger.' I blushed as he kissed my hand, The ring of the bell on the door behind me forgotten.

'I know you, one of the golden trio- Harry potters best friend aye?'

'Yes that's me' I watched as he looked behind me and I turned to see who it was ,I gasped as I watched a very angry Draco Malfoy glare at me, then at Dedrick. He composed himself and walked forward placing a possessive hand on my back. I wanted to stamp on his foot.

'Hermione, I've been looking for you.' He said in a sickly sweet voice.

'You have?' I watched as Dedrick looked down and began packing my books into a bag.

'Who's this?' Draco spat as he glared at Dedrick.

'Oh, This is Dedrick Trindal, Dedrick this is Draco Malfoy' I introduced them , The tension unbearable.

Dedrick finally looked up and nodded, he seemed intimidated by Malfoy.

'That's five galleons, Hermione.' He looked at me with forgiving eyes.

'I'll pay, princess.' Draco handed him the money before I could protest. I decided to give him the money outside the shop instead of making a scene. He took the bag, and quickly guided me away from Dedrick.

'Thank you!' I waved to Dedrick and struggled to turn around at Draco's strength.

'Goodbye Hermione! I do hope to see more of you!' He called as we left the shop. And I wrenched myself from Draco's grasp.

'What the hell was that?' Draco demanded.

* * *

><p>-Draco POV-<p>

I had been looking for Hermione all morning and had finally found her at the end of the street at hogsmeade, _oh your too predictable love. _I watched as she saw me but didn't recognize me in my cloak she then rushed into a book shop.

I trudged down the street pleased with my finding her, and finally watched through the window as she flicked through books. It was entertaining for a while until it went on for half an hour and I began twiddling my wand between my fingers, suddenly I heard voices and turned back to the window and watched as a book keeper began flirting with my Hermione. I tried to withstand entering until he kissed her hand and all I saw was red.

I grabbed the door handle angrily and rushed forward. Wanting to put my claim on her i put a hand on her back.

'Hermione, I've been looking for you.' I muttered trying to keep my composure.

She stiffened under my gaze.

'You have?' She said casually trying to pretend she didn't know me.

I grit my teeth 'Who's this?'

'Oh, this is Dedrick Trindal, Dedrick this is Draco Malfoy' I immediately hated him, But loved the sound of my name on her lips, _Hermione Malfoy soon _I thought.

I ignored the bookkeeper and handed him the cash, wanting to make my claim on her official

I said 'I'll pay, princess.' And finally steered her far away from the male.

'Goodbye Hermione! I do hope to see more of you!' I heard him say behind us, I wanted to hex him.

'What the hell was that?' I demanded. My fists clenched.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I think this is my longest chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it, I quite like it.**

**Thankyou to my wonderful reviewers:**

**Shut up and let me see your jazz hands**

**its-me-karla**

**cosmoGirl666**

**dark angel**

**lost-and-trapped**

**monkey87**

**sellefsen**

**emerald. Swan**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**OH AND GUESS WHATS IN THIS CHAPTER! THE LONG AWAITED KISS! **

**It Was a long and dark December  
>From the rooftops I remember<br>There was snow  
>White snow<strong>

**Clearly I remember**  
><strong>From the windows they were watching<strong>  
><strong>While we froze<strong>  
><strong>Down below – Coldplay – violet hill.<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG.**

'**Thank you!' I waved to Dedrick and struggled to turn around at Draco's strength. **

'**Goodbye Hermione! I do hope to see more of you!' He called as we left the shop. And I wrenched myself from Draco's grasp. **

'**What the hell was that?' Draco demanded.**

'Ithink I should be asking you that question!'I said angrily, I was snowing heavily and his frosty hair was dotted with tiny white snowflakes, and his face was almost paler than the ice that fell. I had to squint to see properly through the blizzard blowing around. I was tempted to walk right back into the warm bookshop.

'_Goodbye Hermione! I do hope to see more of you!' _Draco mimicked Dedrick in a high girly voice. 'How dare him! I have the right to turn right back around and hex the guy!'

'No Malfoy you have no right!' I grabbed his hand and slammed the galleons I owed into his palm and folded it. I turned around and marched over to the florist with provided unusual flowers and plants that could be used in potions or for display. 'Goodbye Draco.' I called over my shoulder, my eyes smiled as I felt the feeling of empowerment wash over me. _I can control this – this – situation,_ _Draco is confused, voldermort is rising and it's taking a toll on many of us._ I stopped in my tracks as I thought of Harry- Harry how could I forget about him- I hadn't even thought about Horcruxes or helping him in any way. Suddenly I felt like a terrible friend. _When Christmas is over we'll begin _I thought to myself,_ when Christmas is over we'll save everyone. _

I ran my finger over the pretty petal of a purple blossom, Forgetting Draco for a while I looked at all the plants in stock I bought a Puffapod for future use, and from large blue flowers to which the wizard at the counter stated that they were charmed to never wilt. As I left the tiny store carrying all my items I felt a strange stinging on my back, I looked around but there was no one in sight. The blizzard had gotten worse and it seemed that everyone had disappeared.

The stinging remained as I looked into the distance seeing the figure again, Curiosity got the best of me as I began speed walking towards the figure, I was getting closer and closer until the figure suddenly disappeared. I frowned as the stinging left me I walked back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Draco POV-<p>

I watched as she walked away from me, I knew I had made a mistake, but it was too late for me to wait for her to come to me, I would have to take her – Pluck her from her little world.

I studied the money in my hand before throwing it into the blizzard before me in frustration. I walked up the street until it came to an opening I rushed forward into the blizzard, Tears blurring my vision even, I cursed at my weakness and screamed in to the vast empty-ness.

'WHY DONT I HAVE A CHOICE?' I screeched into the distance my hair blowing in all directions as painful memories of Hermione wracked through me.

'_You foul and evil little cockroach!' She shrieked stumbling towards me; I drew back against the boulder and whimpered as she raised her wand to me. Expecting torture I closed my eyes. As nothing came I opened my eyes to only see her beautiful face, I wanted her to apologise to hold me after I had felt so much fear from my father already, knowing Goyle was waiting for my usual torments I began laughing at her. Her fist collided with my face._ The memory blended into an even worse one _Hermione walked through the hall her floaty dress and up do-hair only enunciated her beauty , i watched as she hung off Krums arm, they then began dancing and I felt my stomach twisting into knots. _

'WHY CANT I BE HAPPY!' I screamed as  
>I blinked and the memory transformed again. <em> I grabbed her wrist 'Dance with me?' – 'what, what? No!' I gripped tighter 'He doesn't care about you!' <em>

Once more I blinked

'_I'M THE CHOSEN ONE, ME!' I shouted. Hermione stepped back from me in fear- I was a monster to her. _

Yes, I would have to take her, just as Hades stole Persephone.

* * *

><p>Christmas Day<p>

Hermione POV

I awoke with a large smile on my face, _Merry Christmas!,_ Until I looked around and focused on the room, I was surrounded by black roses the ones that would not fit on the floor, floated in the air around me, I frowned and reached out grasping the one in front of me and cursed as its thorn cut me.

I looked down at the foot of the bed and picked up an envelope. It was similar to note I received from _him _before.

_Meet me at the Astronomy tower at twelve tonight. _

_Merry Christmas, Hermione._

_-Your prince._

I debated in my mind for a few minutes whether I should burn the note and forget all of this, But the nagging feeling in mind told me to do this.

I collected the roses into a large vase and began opening the presents from my parent's basket. I had sent them their gifts a couple of days ago and had begun my studies for the upcoming exams, not seeing Draco at all really helped me clear my head, and I felt stronger.

I wore the Christmas jumper my parents gave me and went down to breakfast. The great hall was pretty empty apart from some first years I looked over at the slytherin table and noticed Draco wasn't there. I quickly sat next to a quiet girl on the Gryffindor table and smiled.

'Merry Christmas' I said, helping myself to a blueberry muffin.

'Merry Christmas' she replied shyly looking up from her scrambled eggs.

I began reading the book on ancient occulemency and legilimency I had purchased while sipping some juice. Suddenly I felt a light nudging on my elbow. I turned to see The quiet girl poking me.

'I-I think someone wants you' she stuttered and pointed to the doors of the great hall.

I looked over and saw no-one. I lifted my eyebrows in confusion.

The girl noticed too-'He was there a second ago. I promise' she said

'I believe you,' I murmured watching the large wooden doors.

* * *

><p>(Draco POV-<p>

I woke up to a burning on my forearm, It was midnight – Christmas Eve and the dark lord decided that it would be a good idea for a death eater meeting. I grimaced and threw on a black cloak over my casual clothing before grabbing my broom flying out into night and apparating to the dark lord. I landed in a windy field surrounded by the others in his inner circle.

Everyone looked slightly bewildered apart from him and Bellatrix who were standing in the middle of our gathering.

'I have summoned you all here today' Voldermort began in a terrifying voice 'To mark the beginning of our battle! Once Draco has completed his mission, we will take further action!'

'We won't hide in the shadows anymore!' A death eater called out in support. Luckily the dark lord didn't find it rude and ignored him.

For the rest of the meeting I stared blankly into space. While Bellatrix sent a Morsmordre into the skies.

This wasn't my choosing, this wasn't my place.

When it was over I used a portkey to get back to Hogwarts, I fell back asleep easily.

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

I had spent the rest of the day opening gifts, eating Christmas dinner and writing a long letter to my parents, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Folding the paper I sent off the owl, and noticed it was now dark outside. I would be meeting Draco soon. Fear twisted in my stomach as I thought of many conclusions. _ Maybe I shouldn't go...No. I'm not going to be afraid, I'm Hermione granger. _ I decided to meet him and see what he wanted. I lifted my chin and grabbed a midnight blue cloak before hesitantly walking to the astronomy tower.

The halls were dark and sleepy as I reached the spiral stairs. I counted each step to keep myself from turning around in fear. Once I reached the top I saw Draco holding the railing leaning down dangerously. My eyes widened as he turned slowly revealing a stormy expression, My Christmassy mood was sucked out of me.

He studied my face, my outfit and my wild hair before making a heart breaking smile, I noticed tears glisten in his eyes, and for once I noticed how vulnerable he was, for once I saw the desperation in his eyes.

'I thought you wouldn't come.' He muttered. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

'So did I' I replied, Stepping forward. He held out his hand, I looked at it, then looked at him his face was distraught, and I took it. _What are you doing Hermione!_

He pulled me forward closer to the railing, still holding my hand he lifted my wrist and dangled a silver bracelet across it, it had one large moonstone in the middle, I tried to pull back, but he clasped it. I couldn't help but admire it, before looking up.

'Merry Christmas' He murmured, leaning down painfully slow, yet at the same time too fast And pressed his lips to mine. They were frosty yet searing hot at the same time, The moment was perfect yet wrong. An impossibility. However I couldn't help but melt into him.

**PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hello!**

**So I just like to say sorry this chapter is so short it's a bit of a filler. **

**The next chapter will be longer and more interesting as it will be New Years Eve!**

**Who should Hermione kiss? Oooh!**

**I have some ideas, but I really want to know what you guys want as well. (She could always kiss no-one that was one of my ideas...)**

**Also Should/Will Draco use his amortentia!**

**I want to say a very big thankyou to my reviewers you are all wonderful- thankyou for being so supportive:**

**bL00D pRINC3SS**

**cosmoGirl666**

**Mockingjay113**

**SlytherinSierra001**

**stupid34**

**kdancerlala**

**dark angel**

**Purplemoon02**

**its-me-karla**

**monkey87**

'**Merry Christmas' He murmured, leaning down painfully slow, yet at the fast time too fast And pressed his lips to mine. They were frosty yet searing hot at the same time, The moment was perfect yet wrong. An impossibility. However I couldn't help but melt into him. **

Everything was dark. I wiped the tear that was running down my cheek and rolled over in my bed. I looked down at my hand and stared at the moonstone bracelet _he_ had given me, I quickly sat up at began desperately trying to get it off, sliding it around I tried to find the clasp, but all there was was solid silver, I tried pulling it off though my hand, It didn't budge. My tears were falling freely now.

I grabbed my wand muttering different spells, but all of them bounced off. Falling back onto my pillows in defeat I closed my eyes letting my mind wander freely. Draco looked so vulnerable, I couldn't help but reach out to him. He had looked so hurt when I left without a word. _The kiss meant nothing, nothing. _My mouth was dry from crying. I reached out for my glass on the bedside table.

'aguamenti ' I murmured, lifting the glass to my lips, I drank thoroughly. _I'll ignore him. _I decided. _I need to focus on helping Harry. _

**_-Christmas day- _**

**_-Coldroy Manor- _**

**_Cassius POV-_**

I Fixed my tie in the mirror, staring back at myself, I saw scared little boy with dark brown waves , pale skin and refined upper-class features, his large brown- almost black eyes looked perceptive and his lips were formed in a powerful frown. I fidgeted in my spot before telling myself to man-up, I smirked at the mirror. It didn't reach my eyes.

I trotted down the stairs, ignoring the house elf who offered to bring me some breakfast.

I opened the doors to the dining room, expecting to see my father and mother bickering about something over breakfast.

'Where's Father?' I asked my mother who was staring out the window her long brown hair similar to mine was wavy however she had blue eyes.

'Death eater duties.' She muttered emotionlessly staring out the window sipping her tea.

'But its Christmas!' I exclaimed. I didn't particularly care for him but we were a family, I just wanted one day were the war wasn't involved. She finally looked at me,

'I know, Cassius, I know' she said sadly. 'Come sit next to me, We got you a gift' she said tapping a large package on the table.

I turned to leave, not wanting to see anyone. My mood darkening.

'Please' I heard behind me,

I turned to see Mother looking at me with pleading eyes, I knew it wasn't her fault so I hesitantly sat beside her and tried to have a joyful day, thanking her for my new broom – it was the latest edition.

I'm just going to go and make sure everything's ready for the party this evening,' she said patting my head as she left the room. The Coldroys held a very prestigious pureblood Christmas party every year since I was born, and to be honest I was bored of it, the company was dull and mind-numbing, and mother always tried to set me up with some pureblood princess who only knew how to giggle and degrade people.

Speaking of women, I thought back to Hermione, her wild intelligence and feistiness did attract me, and that kiss in the library was ... interesting. I knew she was out-of-bounds because Draco had claimed many of times how she was his which only seemed to make her more desirable. I had to admit that most of my feelings for her sprung from my jealousy of Draco. _He had everything! He was voldermort heir, had girls swooning over him, had been passing all his classes and almost has the girl._

_No. I'm going to get something this time, friend. _

**_Draco POV_**

I stood in the astronomy tower staring down into the darkness, I could tell it was freezing cold, but felt nothing. I was numb.

It was almost ironic how just a few minutes ago I was revelling in the feeling of Hermione's lips against mine, she looked so beautifully innocent and the bracelet suited her perfectly, I had got it made at a jewellers and asked for it to be charmed so as soon as it touched her wrist it could never be removed. I smirked inwardly at my little personalised stamp on her.

She left abruptly after the kiss not bothering to look back, and I felt so frozen, I knew she didn't feel how I felt so it was my job to make her.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Okay Before I get into thanking all of my reviewers, I just wanted to say that this is my very first Harry Potter Fanfic, So I'm still new to everything but, I promise you all I will try my very best!**

**I appreciate every review! So a huge thankyou to you all! You are all so supportive and it helps me so much because I get so insecure over this story! Again THANKYOU.**

**cosmoGirl666**

**Mockingjay113 - :D**

**Pinkcrazyness**

**dark angel**

**Anon-Thankyou for pointing that out! I'm so silly I must've mixed up the chapters when editing chapter 11! It's been fixed now! **

**bL00D pRINC3SS**

**monkey87**** – Haha, that's not cheesy at all! And I took your idea into account, the next chapter will reveal all! I'm glad you like jealous Draco! Because I do too!**

**kamiccolo's rose**

**slytheringirrl1 – I'm glad you like Cassius! He will be turning up alot! Thankyou!**

**GothicBunny123**

**torye - Haha! Maybe I will! Your reviews do motivate me! :)**

**The next couple of chapters will be a bit darker and there will be more war issues.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**New Years Eve**

**It was almost ironic how just a few minutes ago I was revelling in the feeling of Hermione's lips against mine, she looked so beautifully innocent and the bracelet suited her perfectly, I had got it made at a jewellers and asked for it to be charmed so as soon as it touched her wrist it could never be removed. I smirked inwardly at my little personalised stamp on her. **

**She left abruptly after the kiss not bothering to look back, and I felt so frozen, I knew she didn't feel how I felt so it was my job to make her.**

New Years Eve

I awoke, my body aching from the position I had been sleeping in, I looked down noticing I had slept in fully clothed. I groaned; _let's hope next year will be better. _I noticed my moonstone bracelet glinting in the sunlight, _not likely. _

I tried to think of things to do to mark the beginning of the new year, Harry had sent me a letter inviting me to the Weasleys new year's party- stating that we'd probably just end up playing wizard chess and overeating, but that I should come as it wouldn't be the same without me. I smiled at the thought of watching Ron and Harry argue over wizard chess like old times. But I ended up declining; I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't the same. _I guess I'll have to make my own plans. _

I got up and went to have a shower the warm water calmed me, as I washed my wild curls with shampoo and combed it, making sure all tangles were gone I got out, and dressed myself in a flattering dress as it was a special occasion and threw a light lavender jumper on top.

Smiling at myself in the mirror, I left to have a long breakfast. I was ravenous as I had missed dinner the previous evening to avoid a particular _person._ I sat next to the quiet girl again and tried to remember her name while helping myself to toast and jam.

'Are you excited for the new year?' I asked trying to create small talk.

'Yes, I'm going to Hogs Head there's going to be a party,' she smiled sipping her juice.

'By yourself?' I asked her, she was quite petite and I knew that the men in that pub weren't very gentlemanly.

'Yes, I'm meeting a friend there though' She said, playing with her food. 'You should come!' She suddenly said, grinning.

'Are you sure?' I looked down, chewing on my toast.

'Definitely, that way I don't have to walk there by myself.' She admitted, I grinned at her...what was her name! ... Oh! I remember she was the one who Lavender Brown was friends with, Ivy- that was it.

'Okay I'll meet you outside the great hall at eight?' I was pleased that I had made plans, She nodded happily as I stood from the bench flattening out my dress. I walked to the open doors of the great hall cheerfully; I suddenly bumped into a rock hard figure.

'Whoa, slow down, beautiful' I looked up to see a smirking Cassius. My mouth opened in shock.

'What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on Christmas holiday!'I said bossily, my cheerful mood was ripped away once again.

'I thought I'd come back early,' He smiled, 'I've missed you,'

'Oh, please you make me sick' I enunciated each syllable hoping he'd get the idea.

I walked past him, and he grabbed my wrist.

'Seen Draco anywhere?' He asked, lifting his eyebrow. I looked at him, studying his expression before walking to the lake. I groaned and lay down on the grass, watching the clouds go by, I thought about Draco,

_Early third year-_

'_I think they're funny!' I said looking at Harry and Ron, as I heard a mocking voice behind me. _

'_Oh, yeah. Terribly funny. Really witty. God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes_.' _Draco said insultingly as Greg and Goyle laughed, 'And just look at the students – pathetic potter, mudblood and weasel, whatever next!.' _

'_Shut up! Malfoy!' Harry strode forward angrily _

'_Ooooh' Draco and his minions chorused. 'Good one potter' Draco said sarcastically _

'_Leave him alone' I said grabbing Harrys arm. _

'_Whats this? Mudbloods finally standing up for herself.' _

I rolled over on the grass, _everything's changed._

* * *

><p>Getting ready for the New Years Eve party was simple, I had swapped my lavender jumper for a floral scarf, and tried to tame my curls. Giving up, I grabbed my beaded bag and headed for the great hall not wanting to be late for meeting Ivy. I noticed her standing timidly her back to me, she wore casual clothes but still looked pretty.<p>

'Hello!' I said tapping her shoulder.

'Oh, hi!' She said shyly turning around to see me, 'You look great' she said politely before taking my arm and leading us down the snowy pathway to Hogsmeade. I felt a little uneasy going to this party but I knew it would be a good way to take my mind off things.

'Are you okay' she asked noticing my frown,

'I'm fine, just thinking' I mumbled making a fake smile

'About him?' She said looking at me, searching my face.

'What?' I said shocked.

'The boy I said that was watching you in the great hall that day.' She said as if it was obvious.

'Oh, No...I don't know' I muttered pathetically as we finally reached the door to Hogshead. She reached out opening the door, and a wave of warmth hit us joined with the sound of voices and jolly music and the stench of alcohol. We walked in hesitantly as Ivy seemed to see her friend who was a girl around our age with black hair and a tinkling laugh sitting by the bar.

'Hermione!' I heard a voice behind me just as I was following Ivy. I turned to see a shocked Dedrick lounging on a bar stool holding a glass of scotch. 'I didn't know you'd be here!' He said a smile on his face.

'Oh yeah just came for the party,' I said looking around at the nearly full pub, however I couldn't recognise anyone. 'Hermione over here! Come meet Emily!' I heard Ivy say from the other end of the bar. 'Just a Minute' I replied, wanting to speak to Dedrick.

'Come sit here, I'll buy you a drink' He said happily patting the stool next to him.

'Thanks' I said sliding onto the stool, the barman staggered over to us, wiping a glass with a grubby tea towel.

'What would you like?' He said in a gruff voice,

'One butter beer please,' I said fidgeting in my seat. The bar man grunted and took the money Dedrick handed to him with pleasure.

'So how have you been?' I asked looking at him apprehensively,

'Good, Visited my family for Christmas, and just came back to look after the bookshop' He said gesturing behind him. 'What about you? You seem full of adventure' He said leaning forward.

My butterbeer was slammed in front of me and a little spilled over, I lifted the glass taking a large swig, 'No, I've just been Hanging around Hogwarts, Nothing special' I muttered

'Well then, I'll try and make tonight special for you!' He said laughing, and sipping from his scotch glass. 'By the way who was that boy who dragged you away from the shop? Your boyfriend?'

'No, No definitely not!' I coughed on my butter beer, as he chuckled.

'I see' He ordered himself another scotch. 'I better not keep you from your friends' He nodded his head to the stools Ivy and Emily were sitting on.

'I guess so,' I muttered, 'I'll see you later, okay?' I slid off the stool and smiled at him, I really didn't know how I was going to keep occupied for another three hours until midnight, _I wish I brought a book. _

'Of course' Dedrick smiled tentatively and began cleaning his glasses with his shirt. I approached Emily and Ivy and sat down on the uncomfortable stool.

'Finally,' Ivy rolled her eyes before smiling 'Emily this is Hermione,' Emily seemed to study me her face vacant until she finally held out her hand.

'Nice to meet you' She lied,

'You too' I mumbled trying to remember what I had done wrong for her to act this way.

'Don't mind her,' Ivy said giggling 'She just has the biggest infatuation with Dedrick.'

'Ivy!' Emily exclaimed, playfully slapping her arm.

'It was bound to come up, you'll be staring at him all evening' Ivy said winking at me, _Maybe she wasn't as quiet as I thought. _Emily huffed, obviously pretending to be annoyed with Ivy.

'Anyway...' I tried to change the subject 'what are your new year's resolutions?'

'I'm definitely going to try and get a better grade in potions.' Ivy groaned, Emily seemed to have perked up and added 'I'm glad I'm done with school'

'You've already graduated?' I asked, knowing I couldn't agree; _I love Hogwarts._

'I went to Beauxbatons' I nodded, Suddenly feeling very unwelcome I wished I had went to Ron's family party. _What am I doing here?_

The night went on similarly until Emily saw someone she knew and dragged Ivy along with her. I sighed, playing with the edge of my dress. The feeling of loneliness overwhelmed me; I checked my pocket watch 11:54,_ maybe I'll visit the library before bed, Harry needs all the help on horcruxes he can get._ I got up grabbing my beaded bag to leave, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Goosebumps rose across my arm. I looked up to see Cassius leering over me.

'Where are you off to? The nights just begun!'

'Anywhere away from you.' I grumbled walking towards the door, I stepped back as it swung open revealing a very striking Draco Malfoy. I gasped and heard the crowd behind me chant.

'10!...9!' I looked around me for an escape, the room spinning slightly I noticed a very drunk Dedrick stumble towards me, _Oh no. _I heard Cassius's voice but it didn't register.

'8..7..6' I felt myself being yanked from the pub.

**Sorry For the cliffhanger! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASEEEEE PLEEEASEEE PLEASEEEEEEEE. **

**Also the crowd is counting down till midnight- New year. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello lovely people!**

**Chapter 17 is here!**

**It's a little short, so I'm sorry for that. **

**But a big thankyou for all those great reviews! I love you all!**

**Thankyou to:**

**queendd19**

**pinkcrazyness**

**Brooke Leeann**

**Torye**

**vampirela69**

**monkey87 –Im so sorry about the cliffhanger! But im glad you love the story!**

**Purplemoon02**

**dark angel**

**kdancerlala**

**Mockingjay113**

**Emmaleigh – for some reason my computer wont let me use quotation marks its o annoying , but ill try and fix the problem! Thankyou so much!**

**bL00D pRINC3SS – I feel for her too , trust me its going to get worse.**

**cosmoGirl666**

**Thankyou all again for reading, I really appreciate it, oh and thankyou to Andrew.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

'**Anywhere away from you.' I grumbled walking towards the door, I stepped back as it swung open revealing a very striking Draco Malfoy. I gasped and heard the crowd behind me chant. **

'**10!...9!' I looked around me for an escape, the room spinning slightly I noticed a very drunk Dedrick stumble towards me, **_**Oh no. **_**I heard Cassius's voice but it didn't register. **

'**8..7..6' I felt myself being yanked from the pub. **

When I was younger, whenever I was out with my mother in foreign place and was jaded or upset I would say

'I want to go home!' And she would turn to me and say 'we'll go home soon' and I would feel some sense of comfort.

However there would be times when we would be at home, in our little house on the coast and I would be upset or distraught and say 'I want to go home!'

And she would look at me frowning and say 'We are home, darling' and I would insist that I wanted to go _home _to which she would ask 'Where is home?' And I would become confused.

Now as I look back on that memory I see that home isn't were you live or where you stay. It's where you feel safe and comforted a refuge or relief from what is difficult. In this moment in Draco's strong grip, I realised I had no sense of home, No sense of sanctuary.

"What were you doing in there?" He accused, his eyes had dark circles and his hair was slicked back. I could hear the cheers of the wizards in the pub as they announced New Year echo through the frosty village. I pulled my arm from his grip, a painful mark replacing it.

"It was a party, Not that it's any of your business" I replied unenthusiastically, wrapping my arms around myself I turned away following the path back to Hogwarts.

'I saw Cassius leering over you, I warned him!' He spat I could hear his angry footsteps as he tried to keep up. 'And everything to do with you is my business!'

'Draco, what do you want?' I said stopping suddenly; He seemed aggrieved as he looked everywhere but at me, it was a dark, gloomy night and the only thing that was illuminated was his face and the snow that endlessly surrounded us.

'You.' He said his face determined. I finally looked into his eyes, and was enveloped in darkness. Anger bubbled inside me.

'No.'

'No?'

'Yes, No.' I muttered angrily turning back and striding up the path.

'Yes?' I heard him say happily as if it was some sick joke.

'No!' I shouted as the pressure of the night built up. 'I don't want anything to do with you, you cruel prestigious arse!'

'Then why did you kiss me?' He called. I stopped in my tracks, wishing that it was just a dream.

'That was a mistake' I growled, my dress fluttering in the icy wind.

'You deny it all you want Hermione, But you will be mine.' He sent a curse causing me to slip my back hitting the ground; I gasped hearing his footsteps reverberate across the ice. I saw his face come into view towering over me, his grey eyes restless. 'You may as well give up now.' My eyes began to become sleepy as I watched a smirk grow upon his face; I frantically tried to fight the drowsiness that was fogging across my mind. Failing, I finally blacked out.

I woke up in the softest bed, I felt as if I was floating on a cloud. Smiling I rolled over nuzzling into the fresh smelling pillow. I was drifting back into dream land when I heard a gut wrenching voice.

'Morning, Princess' I tensed, before widening my eyes staring at the room around me I saw green, Slytherin green before my eyes landed on a very amused Draco sitting comfortably in a large wooden chair.

I screamed and threw myself from the bed, sliding slightly on the rug; I looked down in noticing I was still fully clothed in my dress, relief flooded through me.

He stood from the chair gracefully, looking like he was biting back a cruel laugh. I felt for my wand in my dress pocket. I found nothing.

'Looking for something?' He was dangling my wand between his fingers. I reached out trying to snatch it he pulled back.

'Give it to me, Malfoy' I snapped.

'You have to do something for me first' he said twiddling it between his fingers.

'What?' I grew suspicious.

'Kiss me' He said smirking, his suit enunciating his height. I stared at him my eyes narrowing.

'I'd rather die. Accio wand' I exclaimed as it flew into my hand. I knew wandless magic and I wasn't afraid to use it. I turned to the door unlocking it,

'Until next time, Hermione'

* * *

><p>Cassius POV<p>

I walked through the halls, searching for _her._ I thought back to last night; New Years Eve. She had been yanked away right before my eyes, right before I could kiss her. I knew it was Draco as I noticed the ring on the hand. I just had to try harder this time. So here I was searching for her, my brown waves falling in my face every so often.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang as a very flustered Hermione stomped down the steps in the same dress she wore yesterday.

I chuckled to myself waiting for her to notice me, finally she glanced up. I noticed her curse under her breath. An innocent smile played across my face.

'Good morning Sunshine. Gosh, you look like a breath of fresh air' I said sarcastically as she glared at me. Ignoring me she turned to go to her dorm.

'Let's have breakfast together. ' I murmured , already knowing the answer.

'No.' Surprise, surprise.

'Lunch?'

She span around her face looking deadly. She held her wand threateningly.

'I'm going to hex your pants off if you don't shut up.'

'You don't have to hex me to get my pants off,' I replied lifting one eyebrow. She made a disgusted sound and carried on to her dorm. I couldn't help but laugh at her angry figure stomping into the distance.

May the best man win, Draco.

**Okay too much happy we need more darkness. Next chapter everyone comes back to start school again! Harry has some thoughts! **

**Sorry for such a short chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEWW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SORRY! SORRY SORRY! I know I've been gone for about a week! But I have reasons! I've been revising for an English lit exam and science exam, and doing interviews etc.!**

**And I have a little writers block but I've planned ahead and I think I know where this story is going, **

**A HUGE THANKYOU TO MY REVIEWERS AND THE ALERTS/FAVOURITES AND THE LOVELY MESSAGES. **

**Oh and sorry this chapters short. I was really exhausted when writing this. **

**Thankyou to:**

**Purplemoon02**

**sbp90**

**bL00D pRINC3SS**

**monkey87**

**torye**

**Big A**

**Mockingjay113**

**mimichamp – Draco is pretty tortured right now, he doesn't know how to react sometimes. **

**vampirela69**

**And they lived happily after –I'll always come back! Sorry for the delay! Thankyou ! –Hugs- **

**I hope you enjoy it! Oh and the first paragraph is not first person, I know its annoying. **

Saturday

Draco POV -

Mirrors, Mirrors were strange subjects to him; a mirror would reflect the persons form identically showing you something that you would never truly see yourself. A mirror could portray your features in every emotion. A mirror could reveal not only your face, but the deepest darkness of your soul; and that was why Draco detested them.

I stared at my reflection, a picture of distaste upon my ashen face. Hearing my father's demanding calls from the stairs, I clenched my jaw, my thoughts quickly flickering to the innocent angel that was my Hermione. My hands compressed into fists as I remembered her resistance. Hearing my father's gritting calls once more I lashed out my fist colliding with the mirror, I stared in resolve as the shards of glass shattered. I stood, I would not wait anymore, she will succumb to me, our games would come to an end and I would be triumphant.

An evil smile grew as I walked down the steps to finally meet my father.

'Draco! I've being calling for you for 10 minutes! Do you realise what the merciless dark lord will do if we are late! Do you realise you insolent child!' He pushed me forward with his cane, my suit creasing under his force.

'I was not thinking father my apoligi-

He held my shoulder as we apparated, the horrible feeling of being shoved through a tunnel hit me. We landed in front of two large doors to the hall where we usually held deatheater meetings; the large entrance looked menacing as I reached out to turn the icy metal handle.

We walked forward to join the gathering and I took my place next to voldermort as his heir, his second hand, his future.

* * *

><p>-Sunday- Hermione POV-<p>

For tired eyes rested on the scenery from the window, the rain drizzled down the glass; echoing my mood. My brown curls had grown over the winter and now tickled the middle of my back and my hooded caramel brown eyes were sluggish as I waited for time to pass. Everyone would be back in around an hour and yet I felt emotionless, my usual passion drained from me from the tires of the night. I looked down at my book my eyes barely scanning the page, I didn't absorb any of the book I had read so many times before.

Hearing loud voices echo through the corridors of the stone castle they signalled the arrival of the students, sliding the book across the table I lifted from my chair as carried myself towards the voices of reunion.

'Hermione!' I watched as Ginny rushed towards me her arms wrapping around me in a happy hug. I smiled falsely and hugged her back.

'How was your holiday?' She asked, intrigue gracing her features.

'Let's just say it was interesting' I muttered mysteriously, 'how was yours?'

'It was great!' she smiled before glancing over her shoulder at Ron and Harry 'Though Ron did get annoying'

I chuckled as they approached. Ron seemed to look slightly older if that was possible, his shoulders were broader and his usual childish sweater was tighter on him. _My boys growing up_, I thought humorously. Harry pulled me into a bear hug.

'Hermione! We've missed you!' I relaxed into the embrace 'Ron's been complaining for days' Harry rolled his eyes and Ron blushed looked down at the floor and kicked his large foot against it.

'I've missed you too' I murmured my eyes filling with emotion. I had missed having someone to talk to. During the whole situation with Draco, I had yearned for guidance. Suddenly Harry leant in once more, 'Meet us in the library in five minutes' He whispered making sure Ginny couldn't hear.

I nodded slowly, realising this was going to be about defeating voldermort.

'Well, we better go unpack! Come on Ginny' Ron grabbed her arm dragging her towards the Gryffindor common room, Harry chuckled as she protested and followed after them.

I turned around to make my way to the library my mind was in a daze as I made my way back to the Library where I stared out the window. My mind drifted off to pleasant places until I felt a cold palm of a hand on my shoulder.

I glanced behind me painstakingly slowly.

'Daydreaming? Princess' Draco stood in a black on black suit his posture in the most rigid position, His mouth curled into a smirk, but his eyes were sweet with emotion. A hidden loneliness showed on the panes of his clear face.

I nodded not bothering to answer him properly. I could feel his frustration and annoyance in the air as I took a step forward away from him. I felt a icy breath on my neck as Draco moved my curls to the side to reveal my ear.

'Forgive me, let me make it up to you' I blanched at his sweet whisper, confused at his sudden sugary tone.

'Sorry?' I asked my eyebrows pulled together.

'Meet me here tonight at eleven o'clock' He whispered before kissing my neck. I was just about to reject him when I heard the worst possible voice to enter at that moment.

'What the bloody hell is going on!'

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! But I need it for the next chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay please don't be angry guys! I have a reason why I've been gone for so long! **

**First I had a tonne of exams which took up the best of two weeks, then I was Ill AGAIN. Then I tried to write but I couldn't stop thinking about this other fanfic I'm starting ;), and then I went on holiday and I only just got back and I'm full to the brim with ideas ! **

**Sneak Peak will be out in the next chapter for my new fanfic, don't worry though I definatley am going to finish this story and trust me there's many more twists and turns to come.**

**Also a HUGE THANKYOU to all my reviewer's , thankyou thankyou thankyou, you all make me want to continue to write! I don't know how I would write without all your support. *Throws black roses to all of you* **

**On with the story...**

"_Meet me here tonight at eleven o'clock'"He whispered before kissing my neck. I was just about to reject him when I heard the worst possible voice to enter at that moment._

"_What the bloody hell is going on!"_

I snapped my head round to face the door and Draco's cold, pale hand dropped from my face. I stared at a very red-faced Ron and an equally shocked Harry a few steps behind him. It was very strange to watch the situation take flight; Draco looked relaxed and careless, whereas Ron looked poised for a fight, Harry seemed confused almost disgusted and I felt completely exhausted, I could never handle stress very well and pressure from all sides grated on me.

"It's – its not-"

"Do you mind?" Draco stepped forward, His face a mixture of amusement and annoyance. I bit my lip in nervousness, drawing blood.

"DO I MIND? GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU-" Rons raised voice drawed the attension of everyone in the library, Harry tried to place a restraining hand on Ron's shaking form but He forcefully shook it off.

Ron pointed an accusing finger at me, His gaze made me feel guilty as if he was convicting me for murder.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

I swallowed my throat suddenly becoming very tight, lightheadedness flooded through me and the room suddenly felt as if it was spinning. My feet wobbled before I collapsed like a dainty flower in a blizzard. Draco's frantic voice kept nudging my unconsciousness as I lay upon the cold library floor.

* * *

><p>Cassius POV<p>

I sat staring into the fire that danced before me, _a similar flame danced in Hermione's eyes... but not when she looks at me. Never when she looks at me, _My face turned distraught as I fumbled through memories and recollections. My fingers tapped the arm rest impatiently as I thought of ways to ruin Draco,_ He couldn't have everything. Certainly not Hermione._ I would not let him.

"Is it time to brood already? Your early today!" I heard Blaise say sarcastically behind me a Slytherin blonde hung of his arm and giggled as if he was completely hilarious.

I didn't bother looking at his smug Italian face, instead I replied with a quick "Go away Blaise" I never liked the idea of having friends, _too much effort,_ but Blaise tended to break through my heavy armour with sarcastic remarks that I couldn't help but laugh at.

The clack of heels resounded behind me as the silly Blonde was sent away with the shake of the wrist from Blaise. He sat with a loud thump on the cushioned chair beside me and pretended to imitate me.

"Oh, my life is so awful, Draco gets everything I deserve and I'm not nearly as attractive as Blaise" He pretended to sob loudly. I let out a dark laugh at his little show, knowing he wanted me to man up and get over my melancholy.

I finally looked at him, I knew my eyes showed no emotion as I muttered "It's been fun Blaise, really, but won't you please disappear?"

"What's wrong with you, nowdays? I keep seeing you looking over at that Hermione girl during dinner?" His my eyebrows pulled together into a deep frown as he pulled his ideas together "... Are you so foolish as to actually care for the girl?"

"No, of course not." I slammed my hand down on the arm rest.

**Ooooh I smell a liar. This chapter was really rushed, ughhhh. Next chapter will be better!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL. PLEASE REVIEW. IM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! **

**I know I've been gone for a very very long time, but I have been very busy with college and I've been out of the country for a while also. **

**But, I can assure you all that this story is moving forward. I will probably have the next chapter out in 5 days depending on work I get during this week. **

**I am writing a lot lately as I have 3 stories on the go, yes, yes, I know it's very silly of me. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, followers etc. Etc. You're all so supportive and constructive and I can't tell you how much it means to me!**

**It's also for one of my best friends Elyssa! Thankyou for helping me so much in English lit!**

**Please review! Black roses from Draco if you do!**

**Next chapter will have Ron and Harry and the one after should have hermione acting a little strangely...**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

I awoke in Madame Pomfreys, the room was deathly quiet and no sun shone through the stony windows. I knew I was in the hospital wing as Poppy Pomfrey herself was fussing over me just as I opened my long shut eyes. My eyes fluttered ferociously as they adjusted to the room. She was muttering something that I couldn't quite make out and seemed to be tucking my sheets under me quite forcefully.

"What happened?" I tried to say, but it came out as "Whaa hapmff?" I groaned at my incoherent speech and tried to recollect previous events... _what happened to me!?..._

_Everyone was coming home from the Christmas holidays... normal._

_I saw Harry and Ron...normal._

_I was in the library looking out the window... completely normal._

_Someone touched my shoulder..._

_Draco Malfoy touched my shoulder... and kissed my neck...Not normal at all._

_Or was it?_

_Had his sick obsession become a normalcy for me? When would I feel safe again?_

I recalled fainting when Ron barged in and bit my head off. A queasy feeling seeped into my stomach as I thought of confrontation... I should have told the-

A piece of valerian was dangled before my eyes.

"I'm going to powder this Hermione and I want you to drink it like an herbal tea every morning, do you hear me?" Madame Pomfrey stated strictly her eyes catching mine for confirmation; I nodded frantically and tried to sit up.

"No, no you rest here until morning, then classes as normal. Just remember to take your valerian."

I weakly smiled and watched as she set a glass of water upon my bedside table and left to her office, her large matron dress swishing as she walked. I felt quite blissful for a second, being so isolated.

Until I noticed Malfoy sitting in the visitors seat.

My eyes widened and I gave him the most venomous look I could muster. _I wasn't about to be a prissy damsel in distress._

"Leave." I growled, my voice still weak from lack of use and I wondered how long I was under.

He folded his hands together and just stared at me, his pale grey orbs bored into mine.

"You scared me." He stated his voice cracking.

I stayed silent, my mind reeling to different conclusions, _should I scoff? Should I cry? I'm meant to be the girl with all the answers; Hermione "know it all" granger_.

"Don't do that again, Hermione." He said taking one of my pale hands with his own gloved one. He kissed it before getting up mechanically and moving to place one black rose in the empty vase beside my cot.

"I'll come back in the morning, visiting hours finished about 2 hours ago anyway, Madame Pomfrey seemed to have given up after the eighth time of asking me to leave" He swiftly said before kissing my forehead and whispering "I love you, Hermione".

I felt like I had been slapped, all of the air in my lungs whooshed out in one breath. I felt like crying until next winter. _Why did he say that? _, In that instant I realised nothing was worse, no insult, no terrifying comment, no accolade was worse than Draco Malfoy telling me he loved me.

* * *

><p>Cassius<p>

"Cassius, Come in,"

I turned the knob on my father's study door slowly, the impending feeling of fear in my gut. The heavy mahogany door opened into a large burgundy study the floor was covered in a thick Persian rug and the walls were covered in shelves for books and binders, His large antique desk was intimidating sticking out in the middle of the room like a sore thumb.

"What was it you wanted to discuss?"I muttered, not bothering to sit down.

"Son, as I'm sure you've noticed, I have been away on many a 'occasion to serve my duties to the dark lord." He said slowly, manipulatively. "I need you to join me, Cass."

"Excuse me?"

I felt sick, my stomach twisted into tight knots. I was always loyal to my family, to our honour, our reputation. I never thought it would come to this; the war was dreamlike for me; always too far out of reach to become afraid.

"It's time for you to unite with us."

"And If I say no?" I mumble, sounding much like a silly little boy.

"Then you are not welcome in this household." He thumped his hand down on the desk much like a judge sentencing a criminal. _Except I wasn't guilty._

* * *

><p>I was expecting a visit from my father. He had sent an owl yesterday telling me he would appear in the Slytherin common room fire at exactly midnight, I didn't have a clue how he would get in, but growing up in a dark family you realise almost anything is possible if you're willing to break the rules.<p>

I leant against the back of the leather armchair nearest to the fire, spinning my wand between my fingers in unease. I stared into the fire, watching the yellow flicks and red flames dance. As usual my thoughts turned to Hermione, she would be sleeping now. The quick flickering of the flames imitated her soft curls being blown by the wind, a small unusual smile crookedly made its way across my face as I was reminded of the sweet fragrant scent of lavender that lingered on her skin as I kissed her neck in that old library. The smile was immediately wiped off my face as I recalled the events afterward. Potty and Weasel had to go and create a scene. Twits. I'd have to teach them both a very painful lesson sooner or later.

A green flash appeared in the fireplace and gradually a malformed shape of lucius malfoys face began to materialize, his expression was stern and seemed like it held bad news.

"Draco, how is the mission coming along?" he barked, not bothering to stay quiet in case of any eavesdroppers.

"Very well, I will be done very soon. Even by next week if I can get the last touches over with." I frown, wondering how to ask him my next question without giving too much away.

"Good...good. The dark lord will be pleased" his face seemed to fuzz for second as if there was bad signal.

"Father...What would you say if I decided to take a girl with me? Once the mission is done that is."I touched my snake ring gently with my thumb and forefinger.

"_What? _Draco this is no time or place to be lugging around petty females. We need to have no distractions on that night. Do you realise the complications we would have, say if she didn't _agree _with the mission?" He spat, even in the fire I could see the curls of a sneer on his pale white mouth.

"What if she came willingly?" I fumbled with my ring, praying my potion skills were as perfect as they always were.

**Please review! I love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys!**

**Here is chapter 21!**

**The NEXT chapter will be the BIG TURNING point in this story with lots of action! So please review with your thoughts on this chapter, I hope you all get the idea of what's plaguing Hermione. **

**I'm so excited for chapter 22!**

**Thankyou to all my reviewers, it makes me so happy when I read each and every review. Also thankyou to anyone who has favourite or followed this story!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

I swivelled my silver fork around my plate of winter berries, the red plump fruit tasted sweet at first but soon turned sour in my mouth. _Much like my mood._

I had been in a sour mood all morning. After Madame Pomfrey had hesitantly released me I had to rush to a prefect meeting before breakfast where Mc Gonagall announced we were to begin preparations for a winter ball. It was going to be held in 10 days and we were to transform the prehistoric Great Hall into a glittering end of winter paradise. _Ginny's going to drag me to all the dress shops in Hogsmeade._

I sigh and drop my fork, the heavy metal making a shrill clanging noise on the china. I had been becoming more and more stressed lately and it was all because of the young Malfoy. _I'm always organised, I could handle my studies and prefect duties and friendships flawlessly before he came along. Now I have to have an awkward conversation with Harry and Ronald. _I had been waiting for them to arrive for breakfast so I could explain the situation with Malfoy.

_Oh Godric, What am I going to say?_

Pulling my curly mess of hair away from my face, I tie it into a simple ponytail and throw my head into my hands. _I can't concentrate! Right, Hermione what must you do today? _

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly in the darkness of my palms.

_First: speak to Harry and Ron_.

_Second: Begin studies for my potions essay._

I feel the cold silver of _the b_racelet on my wrist against my face and grind my teeth together in frustration.

_Third: Stay away from Draco. At all costs._

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I rip my hands away from my face and glower at the owner of the voice. Draco leans against the Gryffindor table his pristine yet slightly more casual charcoal suit creasing at his stance. His face is paler than usual and he has dark circles around his eyes.

_Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away. _I turn back to my dish of berries and begin studiously eating them.

I hear a slight huff of exasperation from him, before a tea bag in dangled before my eyes; in fact it's the valerian tea bag I was given from Madame Pomfrey. _Taken from my bag._

"Give it to me now, Malfoy, Or I will be obliged to take force" I threaten, however my voice wavers on the word force.

"Oh no, darling. I was only trying to remind you to take it." He smirks widely before dropping it into my teacup. "You look ravishing this morning, by the way" He dispenses a stream of hot water into my cup from his wand.

Feeling completely nauseated I stop mid-chew on a raspberry and quickly take a sip of the tea before regretting it. _Now he'll think I'm grateful! Good one Hermione its only breakfast and you've already messed up number three on the list._

"I have class now, but I will see you later, Princess" His haunting voice lingers in my ears long after he's left the Great hall along with the sick feeling in my stomach.

I look around at my fellow Gryffindor students only to find they didn't pay us any attention, their bubbly conversations all centred around the upcoming ball.

Ron's red hair comes into view in the corner of my eye as he enters the Great hall, Harry trailing just behind him. When they spot me, Ronald storms over his cheeks pink with anger.

"Where were you? We went all the way to the hospital wing! But matron just said you were dismissed!" He blurts out as he slides in opposite me.

I bite my lip my eyes wide with worry.

"-and what's Malfoy doing touching you!?" Ron practically shouts gaining the attention of some students. Harry slides in next to him his glasses wonky in astonishment.

"We want answers, Mione" He says calmly though his eyes are frantic.

"I know" I mumble my voice sounds wrong to my own ears. "I'm sorry I haven't told you, I thought it would go away..." I gulp and muster all my courage as they look at me expectantly "Malfoy's been acting strangely...towards me. He's acting as if he's somewhat obsessed. When you found us in the library he was trying to allure me. I-I-I tried to tell you but-"

"Are you telling us Malfoy's infatuated with you?" Harry whispers, shock in his wide green eyes.

I nod frantically, my ponytail swinging with the force.

"That bloody _slime! _That _snake! _Lets sort him out Harry!" Ron thrusts himself from the table but is stopped by Harry.

"Calm down! Malfoy's _dangerous,_ He's a deatheater" Harry lifts one eyebrow at me and carefully says "We'll protect you."

I fidget on the bench under their uncomfortable gazes. _Did I want to be protected from Draco?_ Of course! _But, he is gorgeous _What!?. _Oh perfect now I'm talking to myself._

"Thankyou," I say as contentedly as possible.

"But we are still going to hex him, right?" I hear Ron say to Harry his mouth full of bacon.

"I have to begin preparations for the winter ball, designs and ideas and so on." I push up from the table and pick up my tawny heavy library books. "See you at lunch, boys"

"Bye Mione," I hear Harry say as he flips through a copy of the Daily Prophet.

I pick up my pace as I stride through and out the great hall my cloak lifting in the slight breeze. _What is going on with me! Thinking that insufferable arse is attractive! _I go to the only place I feel a sense of tranquil my feet guiding me easily.

The library is usually empty this time of morning, but it seems there is some sort of third year exam going on so virtually the entire third year has filled the wooden desks of the large library. I sigh and make my way to the back and squeeze into a single desk. My mind feels cloudy as I try to focus on the music aspects for the ball; I clench my eyes shut and concentrate. _We could have a band...or hire an orchestra... possibly a selection of singers..._The clouds begin to fog my thoughts and though I push through a shape begins to form from the dark smoke..._Draco?_

* * *

><p>I march briskly into the Slytherin common room the exact depiction of a man on a mission. My grey eyes explore the shadowy room hunting for a wavy headed brunette. They home in on his pale face almost immediately.<p>

"Cassius! There you are!" I pat him on the back and drop myself onto the rickety armchair next to him.

"Malfoy? What do you want?" His dark eyebrow lifts quizzically and he moves a piece on the wizard chess board.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favour...see I need you to keep an eye on Hermione during that winter ball for me" I move the black knight forward my eyes trained on his.

"_Hermione_. Well, why can't you?" Cassius runs a thin hand through his brown waves and moves a white wizard chess piece towards my king.

"I'm going to be a busy boy that night." I smirk at him as my knight tramples his king. "Don't deny your only friend a favour, Coldroy. All I need is for you to keep the princess in the tower."

_**Please Review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Hello readers!

I hope at least some of you are still reading this story I know it's been a while but I have been busy I promise! This is part 1 of this chapter and part 2 should be up soon depending on how busy I am.

Reviews make a huge difference to my speed of updating, so please review they really encourage me and make me so happy!

Thankyou everyone who reviewed the last chapter and anyone following, favouriting etc.

I love you guys, enjoy this snippet!

Chapter 22

The great hall looked scintillating. The ceiling was bewitched to look like an ocean, as if the students had been transported to some ideal cavern in the depths of the stormy seas. The water movements created a glinting luminous effect on the walls and the stacks of punch glittered and glistened. A light melody played on a lone piano on the stage enchanted to play itself and a couple of the students began to softly float about the floor.

Shells and pearls the size of fists decorated the room along with some disorderly seaweed here and there. Mc Gonagall was incredibly pleased with the winter balls outcome she smiled at each of the prefects as they drifted by. The witches' dresses were in every colour, deep indigoes, glowing blues, leaf greens, scorching reds, soft pinks and canary yellows.

However when Hermione had arrived in a slick silver gown the water bore down on her, claustrophobic and incarcerating. She whirled over to an empty table and picked up a green apple and juggled it in her hands as if debating whether to consume it or not, before her glazed brown eyes flashed and she sunk her teeth into the crisp exterior.

* * *

><p>I had gotten dressed in a rush; I used my silver dress from the last ball as I didn't have enough time to purchase a new one. Ginny had begged me repeatedly to go to Hogsmeade and help her with outfit shopping but I had denied hastily. I felt strange the past few days - my thoughts were sluggish and hazy as if I was dreaming and they seemed to flicker to images of one certain slytherin repetitively to the point where I had felt like screaming. Draco Malfoy occupied my thoughts poisonously; his platinum hair and grey eyes ghosted around my mind and burned my skull. I began to pine and blush unnaturally and Harry and Ron passed it off as either a fever or "that time of the month".<p>

"What's wrong with me?" I groaned and chewed on the flesh of my apple the juices wetting my lips and smudging my embarrassing attempts at makeup.

I turned around on the spot to survey the great hall once more for Harry and Ron...or was I searching for someone else?

I gave up on standing around after awhile and decided to sit in one of the giant oyster mouths with the pillowy tongues. They were loveseats; made for two, but I plonked myself down on one anyway and leant my head back into the enormous echoey shell. My curls brushed its pearly surface and I shivered.

"Hello there, beautiful"

I jumped as someone in a dark green suit squished into the oyster beside me. I recoiled and pressed myself into the side of the shell as I tried to create space between us.

"Hello Cassius, did you decide that being an insufferable misogynistic pig wasn't enough and that you wanted to be an annoying space invader too?"

"Ouch, Hermione. I just wanted to check you were alright on this stunning sea evening!" He smiled his eyes lit up mischievously as he leaned forward. I noticed some ravenclaw girls by the stage giving me jealous glares and whispering. _Jealous?...of what? _I thought turning my gaze onto Cassius _I mean he is handsome...and rich- _I stopped myself _what was I saying? Since when did i care about appearances or wealth?_

Sickened with myself, I pushed Cassius away.

"I need to find my friends" I pushed myself up. I felt his fingers grip my arm and spin me back into him. His face was deadly, his eyes cold and his mouth pulled into a grimace.

"You're not going anywhere." His eyes pierced mine and I felt his magic tie a tightening rope around my neck like a leash.

My mouth fell open in shock at his use of imperious.

"Shall we dance?" He smiled again, this time it was frightening. His handsome features became wolfish and his eyes flashed with malice.

He spun us into the middle of the ballroom, where we began to dance quickly- no dizzily around the great hall.

* * *

><p>I spun my pocket watch between my nimble fingers impatiently. <em>Coldroy better be watching her, or I'll blow his bloody head off. <em>I had left him in the slytherin common room after we had another little chat to go change into my robes for the ball..._even though I most likely wouldn't be there._ Since giving Hermione the amortentia I hadn't noticed any major changes, she avoided me like the plague even stooping to leaving rooms I entered. I began to worry that all my work had gone to waste..._until it happened..._

_I had been watching her, as usual, in the library. She was engrossed in some book about eternal life and preservation when she suddenly looked at me, her eyes heated with desire her mouth opening to suck in a breath of air she almost smiled as her brown eyes glazed over. I was drawn forward like a magnet...waiting...waiting...always waiting._

_When she suddenly blinked and leapt up, a sickened look on her face as she stumbled out of the library. _

I smirked to myself as I checked the time once more: 10 o'clock. Almost time.

**_please review!_**


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys, Thankyou for all your reviews, favourites and follows. I will start editing my story from start to finish soon, but here's part 1 of chapter 23.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

The thundering boom of a storm rattled the glass chandelier; each tiny globule of crystal hammering together made an eerie tingling sound in the room of requirement. Draco Malfoy caught sight of himself in one of the many quivering mirrors, he looked distorted. A pale white smudge against a tower of black. Another rumble resounded throughout the room as lightning cascaded upon the castle.

* * *

><p>Broken glass crunched beneath my feet as I came toward the immense dark doors of the vanishing cabinet. It was shrouded in an unwieldy black veil. I whipped it off and kicked it aside hurriedly, my leather shoes shining in the shadows. Paranoia washed over me like a cold shower and I checked over my shoulder frenetically, <em>you better not mess this up for me Coldroy.<em>

I opened the door, my hand trembling in the process. It was empty as expected, though they would be here any moment. I leant my head against the cold wood of the cabinet; its icy exterior soothed my thoughts, though it didn't impede them.

_Please, please, please let this work._

I hadn't ever prayed before, I never had anything to pray for.

_If you just let me have Hermione, if you just let me...let me...I'll be better. I promise..._

_Could I be better? Was there any going back after this? _

_Would my virtue be returned to me once more if I became moral?_

A small tear trickled down my cheek before evaporating, as if never there.

_Hermione..._

_An image of my princess flickered in my mind. A tangle of hair, brown eyes alert with fear, a trembling mouth. She faded, becoming a mere wisp of gold behind my eyelids. _

_Please don't go..._

A rumble erupted before me in the cabinet, disturbing my thoughts, though this time it wasn't the thunder creating the vibrations.

* * *

><p>"Cassius, let go of me! <em>Please!"<em> I widened my eyes and my movements across the floor became stilted. His grip only tightened on my waist.

"There's no use struggling, you'll just end up making a show in front of everyone." His eyes locked on mine, his dark orbs penetrating my mind. I felt his imperious clench down on my limbs and I couldn't stop the gasp which escaped my lips.

"I don't care!" _What's going on? What's the use in keeping me hostage for a stupid party? _ "Where is _he? Where's Draco?"_

He turned us toward the edge of the festivities, His brown waves falling into his eyes. I cursed every hair on his terrible head. Unfortunately, my wand was in my beaded bag which was irritatingly left inside the oyster loveseat.

"Does it matter? You're with me now." He muttered, he seemed distracted, his eyes focused on the great hall's entrance.

"_What are you up to?_" I croaked, dread trickled down my spine. My dress felt damp against my skin and my high heels tore into my feet as we waltzed. _Why had I worn these? Their bloody torture tools. _

Cassius clenched his jaw and gripped my wrist. He loomed over me as he dipped me back and my curls softly touched the floor. "_Listen_ to me. Do you feel _different?" His voice was a sinister growl that rumbled out of his ironed white shirt. _

_I felt very different. I felt hot. My skin burned and my cheeks became a deep fuchsia. I wanted to find Draco. I needed to find him. It was if He would quench my thirst once I found him and only him. I felt my eyes glaze over and the hazy day dream that had been plaguing my mind finally came into form. The form of none other than Malfoy. _

I shook my head rapidly and He lifted me back up.

"Alright..."

My stomach clenched as he pulled us behind the rippling waterfall in the rock pool area of the room. The cold water pattered down onto my shoulders as I was dragged into the dark alcove.

His hands ran down my shoulders as he wiped away the droplets of water.

"Hermione..." He whispered so quietly, I shivered. "I need to...to tell you...I l-"

A piercing scream echoed throughout the great hall, followed by a menacing cackle.

Time paused for a second as shock filled the room. Cassius's grip loosed for a millisecond and I took advantage. I thrust myself away from him and smacked against the cold sharp rocks behind the water feature. My cheek felt hot and wet and I pressed a cold hand against it as I ran out of the alcove and into the great hall.

Cassius's curses where a distant noise as I was thrown amidst of the chaos that was the great hall.


End file.
